Family Responsibilities
by Drager
Summary: *Complete* Parents give their children responsibilities. Kari and Tai Kamiya’s mothers has some that she thought she lost. Season 2 and 3 crossover. Please R
1. Past Reveal

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress  
  
Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities  
  
The peaceful moon light glimmers over the resting city. Calmness dances outside the Kamiya's apartment. Kari and Tai were in their rooms as their mom ties to make something eatable. Kari played with Gatomon using a stuff mouse on a string. Tai read his chemistry book for school. The two had a normal life or close to it ever since Malomyotismon's defeat.  
  
Chaos stampeded into the room when the computer screeches. Kari rushes to unplug it. Even without the city's power it continue the scream as it boot up. Bolts soon flew from the screen of twisted colors. One hit Tai's book and made orange flames come from it. Tai throw the school own book to the ground and stoop on it but all he saved was ashes. The screen pulled the ashes to it making a black whirlpool. The three observers stood with numbness controlling their body.  
  
Kari and Tai's mothers soon entered to find out what was wrong. She enters the room as bolts wrap around her kids and their feline friend. She watches as the monitor swallowed each one by one. Soon an electrical tentacle wraps around her and drags her to the same fate as he children. She fought with her iron will and her mighty grip on the doorway. The rope of energy won by ripping the parts the she grips from the wall. Soon she found herself falling in a rainbow vortex.  
  
After Tai, Gatomon, and Kari fell into a pile, Tai still trying to recover from the fall ask, "Where are we?"  
  
"Look like the Digi-World," Gatomon said pulling a blood touched nail from Tai's left leg.  
  
"If we're in the Digi-World, we should find Agumon," Tai said waiting for Kari to get off the top of the surprised dog pile.  
  
"You did," said a voice muffle by Tai's body. The three scatter to reveal a small t-rex partly burned in the ground.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said as he picked up his partner and one of his best friend.  
  
Just then they heard a scream from over their head. Kari and Tai watch in horror, as their mom fell both no knowing what to do. As the sibling stare at their mother descending, what look like a golden shooting star came to her. They watch in amazement as the strange creature dances in the air. It held Tai and Kari's mom with a grip that surpasses the one that people holds diamond with.  
  
When the creature had both feet secure on the ground, Kari, Tai and their partners ran to it. They found Tai and Kari's mom hugging a golden fox woman. They share the same body shape as a super model. The fox had three fingers and violet fingerless that almost reach her elbow. A golden, brush like tail with frost tip came from her lower back. She rubs her golden mussel across the side of Kari and Tai's mother's head as tears from her eyes. Her golden ears with frost tips match the motion of the affection stroking. She had golden spikes coming from the top of her arms. She had a puffy frost collar with frost running down her chest. On her top part of her legs there was two lit violet comet casing each other in a circle. She had three toes with a nails on each and had frost color stating below her knees.  
  
One of the few times that tears came the Kamiya's mother's eyes as she said, "Renamon, I miss you."  
  
"So did I, Rika," the fox digimon also know as Renamon said.  
  
Tai froze when he saw a glimmering flying fish. Kari turn to see what Tai was looking at. "Tai, you can see the…creatures that took me over," She said.  
  
Rika turn to see the fling fish and said, "A digi-gnome." After the digi- gnome created a ball of light, a device fell from it. "My d-arc," Rika said.  
  
"You're a digi-destined," The holder of the crest light and courage and their partners said.  
  
"Well, we called ourselves tamers," Rika said, "and Renamon was," she pause look at her d-arc, "is my partner."  
  
The reunion was cut short by a load buzzing. The origin was a flymon come to group. "Who should I fight," it growl under his breath. It looks at Renamon and thought, 'I never seen one of those so I never killed one.' "Brown Stinger" it yell as it shoot off it stinger at the fox woman hybrid. Renamon jump out of the way carrying Rika with her.  
  
The huge bee dive, hoping to hit any of the six. It laughs as a rookie dinosaur stood ready for a fight. "Pepper Breath," the small yellow t-rex yelled as it blasted a fireball at the bug. Because Flymon expecting not to be effected by the rookie's attack, like all the others rookie he fought, he did not prepare for the hit. His foolish choice left him open for a fire blast stronger that some weak champion's attack. The force of it made him crash into the hard ground.  
  
The huge bee opens its eye to see a snow-white cat. "Lighting Claw," The feline yells as she trusted a lighting cover glove at him. It knocked him into the air where he recovered. He steadied himself so he could delete the two below him. Then he heard "Diamond Storm" above him. It turned to see Renamon soaring above him forming crystal around her.  
  
The bombardment of gems forces the bug into the ground again. Soon it found that it was surrounded by the three other digimons. Horror flooded through his soul made him fly was a fastest as it broken body could. With the wounds it had it look like it was drunk as it flew away.  
  
The Digimon rejoin their partners. Renamon looked at her two teammates and said, "Look like Tai and Kari have you ability of raising digimons."  
  
"How do you know about us?" Tai asked.  
  
"I knew you are Rika's children the moment I saw you two," Renamon said, "but as a rookie I could not help up in your fights much in you fights."  
  
"Tai Kari, You come a leave the Digital World all the time, How do you do it?" Rika asked her kids.  
  
"There're gateways that look like TVs," Kari said. They found one and enter the portal.  
  
There, the digi-destineds lie in a pile as Tai asked, "Agumon, why did you come through the portal."  
  
"I got pulled in," Agumon said as Gatomon's tail rubbed his mussel.  
  
As Rika and Renamon stood of the pile, Rika started to say, "Renamon, do you mind stay and get to know them?"  
  
"I would be happy to," Renamon said before Rika left the room.  
  
Rika use the phone called an old friend of hers, "Henry, You how we meet…tell I need to talk to about it…Tomorrow."  
  
"So you follow us since we first enter the Digi-World?" Kari asked the fox leaning on the bunk bed.  
  
"Yes, I had nothing else to do and if I could not protect Rika, I would protect her children. I knew that your digimon must learn to digivolve because you would need more than just rookies to succeed. Myotismon's castle leveled before I could get through so some of my friend and me look for anything that could to help you. We found the prophecy."  
  
"Thank you," Tai said, "with out that would have lost to Venommyotismon."  
  
"Now that we know about you can protect them more directly," Agumon said looking through Kari and Tai's game for his favorite.  
  
"Why do you spend time with mom," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, I only away from Kari for three years and miss her every day. I were away from you partner for millenniums," Gatomon said jumping into Kari's arm.  
  
"We'll me quite," Tai said.  
  
"Thank you," Renamon said before pashing out.  
  
"I want to do that," Agumon commented.  
  
Rika and Renamon talk for hours until 11:30. When Rika peek into her children's room and found everyone in there asleep. "What did I do to earn those two?" Rika asked quite enough not to wake anyone  
  
"You help to save two worlds," Renamon said.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm going to bed. You can stay in the guestroom," Rika said pointing at a door.  
  
Morning came and the apartment was as normal as it could be. Renamon was some where. Agumon and Gatomon were fighting over the toy in the cereal box. Tai watch as he drank a glass of milk. Kari rushes to get ready for school. Luckily school let out earlier today and Rika had nothing planed so they could watch anima together. Rika help her kids to start to watch them.  
  
School was normal for the Kamiyas and they return home a fast as they could. Their mother was making popcorn with Gatomon and Agumon watching her every movement. Renamon read a manga Rika bought. She tilted her head to see to two enter the room. "I knew Rika could not live without adventure," she said.  
  
"How was your day?" Rika asked.  
  
"Great," Tai said, "but when the chemistry teacher asked me what I learned from my reading, all I could say was books burn when they when on fire."  
  
The group of six watch anima for hours. At time to time Agumon or Renamon need to be told something about what was on the TV. Soon a knock came from the door. Rika walk to it and opened it to show a blue hair man. "Henry," Rika said, "it's been a long time."  
  
"Yes it has," he responded, "I brought my son with me."  
  
"Then both of you come in," Rika said. 


	2. Father's digimon like son's digimon

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress  
Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part two  
  
"Joe, Tai and Kari are in the living room," Rika said directing Henry's son. After Joe bows, he left the hallway. Soon he yells from shock. Rika put her hand on her hip and said, "Look like Joe found Renamon, and he took it better than I thought he only yelled for two seconds."  
"Is there somewhere we can talk alone?" Henry asked.  
"We can talk in the computer room," Rika said leading her friend she made while she was a child.  
Henry looked at woman with dye brown hair and simply asked, "How many rooms do you have?"  
"There my and my husband's, Tai and Kari's, the guestroom and the computer room," Rika said ignored by the way questions are going.  
"Why don't you let your kids both have their own room?" Henry asked the same question that countless other did.  
"We try but the twos have an order to their belonging that no one, other than those two, can find out which it belong to and they shares to much," Rika said her well wore answer.  
They enter paper-coated room. Rika simply said, "You can have the sits." Rika push a stakes of paper onto the floor and sits the newly clear area. "I gave up on clearing this room."  
"Are the monster makers right?" Henry asked finding papers older than Tai.  
"Yes, me and the kids have some...unique qualities," Rika said with a little nervous tainting her words, "You don't know what it's like to be able to speak languages that you didn't know existed and to have agility better than professional athlete."  
"I have not forgot anything since," Henry said and then rub his nose, "and having a nose like a dog."  
"Any of your kids have the..." Rika pause to think of a pleasant way to say 'abnormal traits,'  
"Only Joe," Henry interrupted knowing what she wanted to know, "That not always a good thing. His has allergies and with his nose, he'll sneeze when most other would not."  
Then a screech that could hurt a deaf person came through the door. The two adults left to find out what was wrong. They enter Kari and Tai's room to find the portal has reopened. Bolts rap around both of them but they did not pull them in. What did happen was the portal emerges from the monitor and slow moved towards the two. Henry tried to grab the doorway but found a hole where he tried to grab it. Soon they were pulled into the portal.  
They crash into a pile of heroes. "That it," Joe said from the bottom of the pile, "I'm never going into Tai and Kari's room again. It was bad enough finding what the stuff in their room but now getting pulled into another world and getting crush is too much."  
"Lighten up, Joe," came from a seal-dog standing near the pile.  
"I wish every one above would lighting up," Joe said.  
"Sorry," Tai said as every one got up as fast as they could.  
"Hello, Chosen Digi-destined and Tamers," came from a mouth that smelled like it meet slug many times. Its long tongue huge out of its mouth as smile fell from it. The group turns to see a dog breaded to be ugly. It fur was tangle, and parts had no skin showing the mussels and blood veins. His face looks like he let a truck hit it to improve it. One eye was in a crater that made its ear cover the pure black eye. With it one good eye it scan the group as it lick its blood coat lips and teeth. It throw-up. The muck that came from it gut made the iron stomach Agumon feel sick.   
"That one way to introduce yourself," Gomamon said.  
"More than you think," The shameless digimon growl, "Black Pin arise." A pure black rod stood up near a numenon's eye. It gains a dreadful glow as it expanded into a control spire. "Slug Claw," It yelled as its dug its claw into the ground. It appears for the ground near the Kamiyas. They all evaded the claws with ease but then it's knees exploded sending shards into Tai and Gatomon.  
Tai and Gatomon fell thousand of cut made into them as the fell to the ground. "Slugmuttmon's poison will make them numb for hours," it spoke about itself. Henry and Joe help Tai as Kari pick up Gatomon. Slugmuttmon just laugh at the attacks that the rookies were performing.  
The group was force to run. Rika lead to group into a cave. "Slug Slobber," Slugmuttmon said as it release the slime from its mouth into the cave but what looking the Joe a white blur came. The blur made a shell at the entrance. When the ooze hit the shield, it dissolved into digital dust.   
"Hey why are you in my cave?" Came for the darkness before a dog-bunny came into the light.  
"Terriermon," Henry yelled looking the creature black eyes. It just ran to him. It jump on henry shoulder and rap one of it scarf looking ear around the back of henry's head. He rubs henry cheek with his horn tip head. As Joe watches the blur move towards the reunited team, it shifted from a blur to a flying fish. The fish formed a sphere that looks like a small sun. A device fell from it and into Henry's hand.  
"Do you what this mean," Henry said looking at his reclaimed d-arc.  
"Yeas, it's butt warping time," Terriermon said moving his paws like a boxer.  
"How? No digimon can digivolve with the control spire working," Joe said.  
"Lighten up," Gomamon said.  
"Momintai (Spell check)," Terriermon said to his partner's son.  
"What does that mean?" Gomamon asked to the digimon hanging of Henry.  
"It kind'om mean lighten up," The white dog-bunny said.  
"Where stuck in a cave with a dog wanting to eat us when we leave and you two are talking vocabulary," Joe mutter as he grab his head.  
"Momintai," Gomamon and Terriermon said in unison.  
"We better think of something soon the entranceway can't hold out much longer," Terriermon said.  
"That it we want it to cave it," Henry said, "just us and Slugmuttmon switch."  
"There is a back door," Terriermon said, "but I think snot-for-brains can't find sand at a beach so we're safe."  
"I'll take care of Tai," Renamon said lifting Tai up with ease.  
"Tai done more foolish things," Joe said, "a lot more."  
"We just hind near the entrance and wait for him to come in and then we sneak out," henry said.   
The digi-gnome seams to feel the plan and slowly moved to the shell. Slugmuttmon rush into the snake like tunnel. "Tenth time is the charm," it said. "Now where did they go." As the mutt sat to think the group of champions of two worlds move out the way the mutt came. Soon Terriermon sneeze and Slugmuttmon responded with, "what was that?"  
"Just the wind," Gomamon said.  
"Oh, O.k.," Slugmuttmon said, "If you see a group of strange digimon tell me."  
"Okay," Gomamon responded, "Just sit there and I'll find them."  
Slugmuttmon sat waiting until an explosion came behind him. It turn and saw a rock pile where the entrance was. "Al'Mon," it said, "it's the third time I fell form the old trap Slugmuttmon in a cave trick this week. Time to start." It forced a rock into its gut and said, "Why can't for once I get stuck with soft rock."  
At the Kamiya's apartment after Kari put Gatomon to rest, Kari said, "I'll e-mail the other about the control spire."  
"We better get going," Henry said, "my wife is mad if I'm late for diner."  
"Do you have any little kids there?" Terriermon asked hope the answers is no.  
"No," Henry said before Terriermon leap for joy.  
"How are going to get you two home?" Joe asked while in deep thought.  
"Just say we're deformed dogs and you taking care of us," Gomamon said hoping not to get stuck in a bag.  
"I'll try that," Joe said, "but doesn't work you're going into a bag."  
"Momintai," Gomamon and Terriermon said in unison.  
"Father's like son's digimon," Henry said as the group left.  
Rika walked to her hurt son lying on the bottom bed in his room and asked Renamon, who is nursing him, "How is he?"  
"He's just weak," Renamon said, "resting tomorrow would be a good Ideal."  
Rika turned to look at her son and said, "You know there are easier way to get a day off from school." Tai smiled at his mom joke. "Tomorrow I'm going to be gone so Renamon you're in charge."  
"Why me?" Renamon asked looking Rika in the eyes.  
"You're my partner," Rika said, "If any one can fill my shoes it's you. Come we should let Tai get some sleep."   
As the two left, Renamon said, "Yes, tomorrow may be more interesting." 


	3. plans

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 3  
  
"Hey Kari," Davis said, "where have you been?"  
  
"I've been spending time with my mom and Tai," Kari said leaving her school and part out of her story like Renamon.  
  
"So there is a way to raise a control tower from a size of a normal pen. Who can make them and why?" Cody asked getting the conversation back to the more importance subject.  
  
"Did Slugmuttmon say anything that can help?" Yoli asked Kari.  
  
Kari froze to cover all that she remembers and said, "All that came out of its mouth was," she shook at the thought.  
  
"Davis look," Demiveemon said pointing at a poster. Davis turns to see it was for Digimon Card Game. Soon the other followed.  
  
Kari had a mysterious feeling that she needs to get some of the cards. She found Tai is the store with starter box and packs digimon cards in his hand. "Tai, why are you here?" Kari asked.  
  
"I saw a commercial and felt a need to get them," Tai responded.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one that did," Kari said.  
  
When Kari came out with a starter box and ten packs, she found all her friends waiting for her. "Must be a good game if you and Tai spend that much money," Davis said.  
  
"I never played it I just want to get them," Kari uttered a little bit bashful.  
  
"Hey, we can go to the park," Davis said.  
  
"Yhea," Demiveemon yelled.  
  
"That sound great," Tai said, "Kari and me will get Agumon and Gatomon and drop off our cards."  
  
Tai and Kari ran home protecting their new cards. They entered the apartment while Renamon read a graphic novel. "Renamon, we're going to the park. Can you watch our cards?" Kari asked.  
  
"Alright," Renamon said, "this are very good," looking at the book, "I'll tell Rika where you are."  
  
"One day we should have a family picnic," Kari said.  
  
"I'll tell Rika," Renamon said. Tai and Kari left for the park. Renamon just smiled.  
  
When Tai and Kari got there, they found most of the old and new digi- destineds having fun. Veemon tried to get a date with Gatomon. Tai had to save Agumon after Gomamon pushed him into a pond and then Tai held Agumon so he would not delete Gomamon.  
  
"He did what," Gatomon yelled, "Gomamon you know Agumon can't swim. Why did you do it?"  
  
Kari picked up Gatomon and said, "It's ok." Gatomon fell into pure crying. Kari and Tai put their digimons on the ground.  
  
Agumon hug Gatomon and said, "I'm o.k. There's no reason to cry." Tear started to rain from Agumon eyes.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if I lost you," Gatomon said as the fall of tear grew.  
  
Sora watching the event thought, 'This reminds me of,' she paused to look at Tai and Kari, 'the two of thems.' After a few minutes of trying, Kari and Tai were able to stop the storm of teardrops. Gatomon and Agumon forgave Gomamon but not without warning.  
  
As the digi-destineds had fun in the park, Tai and Kari's mother was in Tokyo picking up some importance and talk to old friend. There she got the ideal of having a reunion of the tamers. She knows a place that could cater it for her even though it was mainly a bakery and the family country house would be perfect for it. Here main reason to Tokyo was to great her husband.  
  
On the train home, the was quit until Rika said, "Mark, I think we should tell them."  
  
"If you think so. We'll tell them when we get home," Rika husband said.  
  
They enter their home and summand their children. Kari and Tai knew something was up by the looks that their parents showed. "Taichi, Hikari," Their dad said adding to the tension by using their full name, "I'm," he took a deep breath and said, "not your real dad."  
  
"Who," Tai said forcing words from his throat, "is?"  
  
"Takato Matsuda," Their father said, "He died shortly after Kari was born." Kari and Tai left to enter their room. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"They may have my stubbornness but," Rika said, "They have their father heart. They need time together."  
  
In their room, Kari sat on the bet and Tai lean against the wall. "That explain a lot," Kari said, "The first thing I remember was you being pick up by a man with goggles on his head."  
  
"I guess I copy it from him," Tai said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gatomon asked climbing onto Kari's lap.  
  
"Our dad not our real dad," Kari said hugging her partner.  
  
"I'm confuse," Agumon said, "How many way can there be to have parents that are not real parents." He scratches his head. "What was your real father like?"  
  
"I wished I knew," Tai said picking up his friends.  
  
"He was brave," Renamon said appearing from the shadows, "loyal and their was a light inside him. You two are like him full of light and courage. He was a friend of my."  
  
"Who did he die?" Tai asked.  
  
"He fell," Renamon said turning away so no one could she her tears. "I must go," She said as she withdrawn back into the shadows.  
  
"At least we know something," Agumon said.  
  
"Tomorrow is a day off," Gatomon said, "so lets have some fun and then we can find out about him."  
  
"You're right," Tai said.  
  
The next morning, Tai was the last one to the table like normal.  
  
"I going in early," Mark said.  
  
"Dad," Kari said, "why are at work so much lately?"  
  
Mark smiled that Kari still called him dad. "The company is having problems and I'm need to fix them," Mark said before getting up from the table to leave.  
  
"Good luck, Dad," Tai yelled making Mark smiled.  
  
When Mark closed the door, Agumon, Gatomon and Renamon came to the table. Gatomon and Agumon's manors that match Tai's as they shove food into their mouths. Rika and Renamon ate like ladies and Kari ate somewhere in between. While eating, Rika pulled a box out.  
  
"What that?" Tai asked finish with his food.  
  
"This is where I store my digimon cards," Rika said, "I played it as a child. I was one of the best."  
  
"They're out again," Tai said.  
  
"And Tai and me," Kari said helping Tai, "got some so maybe you can teach us some things."  
  
"Later," Rika said, "I'm planning to have a tamer reunion in a week and I need to get ready for that but I'll help you when I can."  
  
"Thank you mom," Tai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Week later  
  
Tai and Kari walk along their friends. "So there are," Izzy pause to find what to call Rika and her friend because Kari and Tai forgot to.  
  
"They're tames," Kari said.  
  
"How long did you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"About a week," Tai said.  
  
"And you did not tell us," Matt said with growing anger.  
  
"Do you want to come to the party or not?" Tai asked.  
  
Joe stepped between the two and said, "I knew too."  
  
"How did you three find out?" Izzy asked with his immortal wonder.  
  
"Our mom is a tamer," Kari said, "she planing a reunion of tamers and that what the party is about."  
  
"My dad is a tamer," Joe said.  
  
"A party sound great," Davis said.  
  
"Great," Kari said.  
  
Meanwhile At the airport, a man wearing black leather jacket with matching black pants. He placed black sunglasses to cover his eyes. He turned to see a young teen girl with pink tank top and brown shorts. Here blond hair reached down haft-way her back. Her face looked like it was from a movie.  
  
"Amy," the man asked, "What keeping you?"  
  
"I had to get my cat," Amy said. Then she whispered into the cage, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I hurt my head," came quietly from the cage.  
  
"I'll make you feel better when we get to a safe place," Amy responded.  
  
"I'm close to you so I'm in a safe place," came from the cage, "but why are we here?"  
  
Amy giggles and said softly, "We're here for a party with other with partners digimon."  
  
"Can I hide like for a normal party?"  
  
"Black Gatomon, No you can't hide," Amy said while holding her laugh in. "I think you can make some friends there." 


	4. Party and lover

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 4  
  
"Biyomon are you ready yet? We need to get to Tai's so we have a ride to the party," Sora said standing out side the bathroom. She wore black jeans and red top. Her hair was well brushed.  
  
"No Agumon is going to be there and I need to prefect," Biyomon yells looking at herself for the tenth time. No matter what she did she could not get her striped feather that curl to stay centered.  
  
"Agumon should like you for who you are not what you look like," Sora said making Biyomon to come out of the bathroom. Hear beak was a mirror. Each feather was placed to help her looks. The faint smell of roses drifts from each of the pink feather. Her black band was shinned so much that it seams to glow. "Are you ready?" Sora asked.  
  
"Just because I know who I like does not means he likes me so I need to look the way get him to notice me," Biyomon said with her happiest face.  
  
While Biyomon travels with partners, Agumon sat with his tail shaking. He could not stop looking at the clock. Gatomon and Kari sat next to the yellow dinosaur. The movement of his claw was scrabble just like his thoughts. Tai and Rika loaded the rest of the van.  
  
Gatomon pushed Agumon. "Nervous?" Gatomon asked the knotted dinosaur at the bottom of the couch. Kari held a shock look on her face of what her digimon just did.  
  
"What if some one asked me to dance? I can't stand being embarrassed like that in front of every one mainly Biyomon," Agumon said as he unties himself.  
  
"What the mater?" Kari asked.  
  
"Agumon can't talk to any female digimon. He just mutter to them making it so no can under stand him but Biyomon is special all he could do to her at times is make the same sound over and over again," Gatomon said.  
  
"I'm not like Gabumon, who can get any female digimon he wants," Agumon said jumping back on the couch.  
  
"Then how can you talk to Gatomon with ease?" Kari asked.  
  
"We're like brother and sister," Gatomon said hugging Agumon.  
  
They were waiting by the van for Sora as Kari and Gatomon whisper between each other. Sora came running with Biyomon flying near her. "I get the front seat," Kari yelled.  
  
"I get Kari's lap," Gatomon yells.  
  
"Tai, Sora you get the back seat and Agumon and Biyomon get the middle. Renamon is already there," Kari said.  
  
Biyomon sat next to Agumon. She hands a box to Agumon and said, "Sora taught me to cook so I made you some cookies." Agumon tried to say thanks be all he could was "Th" He could talk to Biyomon on a normal time by the way Biyomon looks made him unable to talk. Gatomon lower her head in disappointment. She needs to think of a way to have Agumon tell Biyomon how he feels but now Kari is helping her. All it cost was to help get Tai and Sora together, something she was planing.  
  
As the ride continues, the silence faded away. Tai and Sora joked like they did when they were younger. Agumon was able to talk feeling calm. Gatomon and Kari join in. Rika drove carefully because it would be hard to explain about the digimons.  
  
The van stopped in front of a mansion. The gate opens to show a green area. The three stories building fit in well with the robust lands around it. It had large oak doors. "Well, what do you think of Joe's grandfather home?" Rika asked. Ever one was filled with shock as they looked at Rika. "He was one who help start pineapple computers," Rika said with a smiled.  
  
Rika lead them into a room about haft the size of a basketball court. One wall had a windows and glass doors to the pool. Another glass wall lead to a peaceful pond. Other two walls have a banquet made with digimon in mind and the main doors.  
  
A yellow Fox appear in midair and gracefully made her way to the ground. She land as Rika said, "Sora Biyomon, this is Renamon my partner." Sora bowed as Biyomon nodded her head. Renamon bowed back to them. "Tai Agumon wait!" Rika yelled when she saw Tai and Agumon sneak to the food. Both froze and look back at Rika with smiles trying cover for their ruined plan.  
  
After about an hour, all of the guests came, Ryo and his daughter, Amy, as last. Amy walked over some of the younger guest with a Black Gatomon very close. Black Gatomon looked around while hugging Amy's pink jeans. When she found milk and cookies, she asked, "Don't you want some milk and cookies?"  
  
After ten minutes of try to get Amy to go to the table with the milk and cookies, Black Gatomon started to sneak to the table. She hopes no one would she her but that did not happen for Gabumon saw her and ran to her. When Black Gatomon saw a wolf digimon run after her see ran towards Amy's legs.  
  
Gabumon stop to look at the cat digimon hiding behind her partner's leg. "Hi, I'm Gabumon, what's your name?" he asked but Black Gatomon remained with motionless lips. Black Gatomon was black where Gatomon was white and where Gatomon's fur was blue Black Gatomon had purple fur. Black Gatomon had blue with red stripe gloves and green eyes.  
  
When Gatomon saw Gabumon run from Black Gatomon, she thought to help. Kari and Tai must have rubbed off on her so she can't see a friend sad. A few minuets later, Gatomon sat near Amy and sweetly told Black Gatomon, "Come on, here cookies and Agumon is getting the milk." Black Gatomon sat down with her tail rapped around Amy's leg. Black Gatomon was about to jump when Agumon came but when she was handed a glass of milk she calm down  
  
"Thanks you," Black Gatomon, "Most digimon want to hurt me. When the wolf digimon came at me, I ran."  
  
"That was Gabumon," Gatomon said, "The first digimon of friendship."  
  
Black Gatomon froze. With a panic she said, "What if he's made and come to delete me? I can't become a champion but he can become an ultimate."  
  
"I'll protect you but Gabumon wouldn't do that," Agumon said.  
  
"He protect me," Gatomon said placing her head on Agumon shoulder, "Now, we're like brother and sister."  
  
"Can I be a sister?" Black Gatomon asked with a smile.  
  
Agumon smiled and said, "Come on sis, lets show you the others." Both Gatomon stood up and follow Agumon.  
  
"So Amy here are you from?" Davis asked.  
  
"My dad's job make us move so much that I not from one place," Amy said with a little sorrow. "I know TK and Matt."  
  
"How?" Yoli asked  
  
"We're cousins," Amy said, "our mother's side."  
  
Hours past and the party never lost life even when the moon climbed the sky. The tames went to the Digi-World to get their digimons. Amy and Davis became close friends. Gatomon came with a plan that should work. She ran to Biyomon and said, "Do you want to know what Agumon think of you?"  
  
"Yes," Biyomon said with passion.  
  
"Hide in the bath room and wait," Gatomon said. Biyomon nodded and flew to the bathroom as fast as she could. Gatomon ran to Agumon and asked, "Still can't talk to Biyomon?" Agumon just nodded looking at his feet. "You could write down what you want to say to her," She said handing Agumon a pen and paper, "But you need somewhere alone to think what about the bathroom." Agumon smiled and ran to the bathroom with Biyomon hiding.  
  
Agumon enter the bathroom and sat on the floor. He easily learned to read and write. He started to write while thinking out load, "Lets see.Biyomon your feathers are like cotton candy and your eyes are eyes. NO! I'll start simple and work my way up. Biyomon you are the most beautiful and smartest digimon I know. Your smiled can dry up a pool of sorrow in my heart. I would fight the dark masters ten times to just hear your voice."  
  
Biyomon could not take it any more so she jump out of the bathtub and hug Agumon. "Oh Agumon, you're of the greatest digimon. You are as hansoms on the inside as you are on the outside. I was afraid to tell you I like you because I didn't know how you felt."  
  
"I tried to tell you how I feel but know you," Agumon said hugging back.  
  
Meanwhile on the plain of grass in front of rich house, Tai lay as the wind dance with his hair. Tai's eyes reflected the stars in his brown eyes. Sora came up to him. "What are you Thinking?" She asked.  
  
"Who's my father was? Where was I born?" Tai said. "You know I don't even know where I was born."  
  
Sora sat next to Tai to look at the stars that guides dreams. "Tai, I like you. I mean really like you but there was a part of you that I felt like you hidden it from me. Now with all that been happening you may know as much as me. Maybe we can find it out together."  
  
Tai still looking at the sky said "You know I was once told 'the stars have no true power what are true people do to them. They look for love, hope, dreams, and truth. They let you to ask what you feel but the truth is to look for those you care about to find the truth." Sora placed her head on Tai's shoulder.  
  
The ride in the van was quit. In the dim light Kari and Gatomon could see Biyomon and Agumon sleeping close together and Sora resting her head on Tai shoulder. Renamon just sleep with her head laying on the tinted window. Both smiled as they fell asleep  
  
  
  
This chapter was boring. I used this to introduce all the main characters. Next chapter improved old enemies ready to have come back. A new digi- evaluation and surprise. 


	5. lives change

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 5  
  
Tai open his eyes to see a young man with a red dinosaur walking to him. The brown hair boy continues to hug a bushy yellow tail with a white tip. The man had brown hair, yellow goggles, A blue shirt and brown shorts. The raptor like dinosaur had patamon ears, black marks covering his body and golden eyes. Tai seam to know the two his entire life.  
  
The man picked ups Tai and asks, "How my little man?"  
  
"I'm great dad," Tai said with a very young voice, "Renamon was teaching how to fight."  
  
"Come on, it's time for you to meet your new sister," The brown hair man said carrying Tai away from the two digimon. Tai rest his head in the shoulder of the man as the world he seen countless times stroll past him. Bushes and trees cover most of what he sees. There was no roads, lights or other people.  
  
Tai should have been impress by the castle the young man walked to but Tai seen it before. The white marble, hand made walls glowed in the sun making it look like it was carved from a cloud. The arcs and window outline were made from gold shining with pride of their well keep beauty. Amazing stained glass windows were imbedded into the crowned towers at each of the five corners. They enter throw a jeweled gate. Tai love to watch the gate raise in the light with a rainbow of colors greeting all that come to the castle.  
  
They walk into a room there Tai saw his mom holding something as a ray of light shine on her. She lowed the bundle so Tai could look at it closer. Tai walk to the white bundle to where he could see a newborn. He looked at the baby's eyes. Nether of the two young children blink as their parents watch the first time their kids were together. Tai stared into his new sister eye was they change to a pink, then to a orange and last back to brown.  
  
Tai open his eyes and look down to see Agumon covering his chest. He felt Miko curled up on his legs. When Tai stretch, Miko woke up and jump to meet the other on the apartment. When Miko open to door, the smells of food enter the room making Agumon wake up and rush out the door. Tai sat as all the moves Renamon taught him come from the shadows of his minds.  
  
Tai got off his bed with the morning air flowing around his every move. Tai wish that it was still night so he could sleep so more. Taps of rain come from the balcony as Tai change for the day. As he griped his digivice, lighting struck. It had a rumble that made the whole room shake including the walls. He left his room hoping food would be left after Agumon.  
  
Sora lay in bed wondering about how she felt about Tai. She felt like her true feelings were hidden in a room full of fun house mirrors. Changing its form every time she nears him. She asks herself if Tai is a friend, brother or lover. She thought being with Matt would stop the mist but running only enhance the problem.  
  
Joe sat on his bed wishing coffee was a pick-me-up for him not a sleeping potion. He could hear Terriermon pleading to go with Henry to work. 'Great,' Joe thought, 'load month digimon the closest thing I can get to coffee. Must be a family curse.'  
  
Izzy sip his morning coffee. He wondered how any one could live without it. Not only does it help him to spend all night on problems but it also gives him a reason for breaks. After the party, he went to his computer to study the control tower code he got. It took months to get the code with it not self-deleting. He spent a week on the code and knew less about it. It is a maze with glass wall and no start or finish. His break was halted by e-mail from Gennai. After he read it, he franticly called every one he could.  
  
As hour after Izzy called the meeting, Everyone was at Izzy's apartment including Amy. Izzy look at all his friends. Amy, Joe, Kari, and Tai look tired as they and their digimon fought to stay sitting up. Izzy stood up and started to talk, "We have a problem. Someone is surrounding Primary Village with control towers. We need to save it."  
  
Everyone looked to Tai expecting him for leadership but they found him sleeping with his sister using him as a pillow. Matt stood up taking the roll and said, "Sora you'll be with Tai and Kari at Primary Village. I'm sure Elecmon won't mind. TK and I will be a team. Yoli, you and Mimi are a team when she gets from there. Izzy you're with Ken. Joe, Cody, your together. Amy looks like you're with Davis."  
  
Sora woke Tai and Kari and led them to Primary Village. Every group walk in difference direction hoping it was just a want-to-be powerful evil digimon. Sora turned to look at the Kamiyas sleeping against a tree. Gatomon lies on Kari's lap. Agumon sat next to Biyomon. He looked like he would devolve to Koromon. She placed his head on her shoulder. Sora smiled as she wonders what the others are doing.  
  
In a forest Davis and Amy was resting with their digimon by their side. Veemon was breathing heavily think that Davis' plan to run here was not his best. Black Gatomon was looking around her with paranoid look coming from her eyes. One of her paws was rap around Amy's arm. Davis looked at the catlike digimon and asked, "Amy, what's wrong with your digimon?"  
  
"I waiting for something to hurt me," Black Gatomon said with her normal timid voice.  
  
"Whenever we're in the Digi-World Black Gatomon gets hurt," Amy said.  
  
"What about you? You didn't talk much during the party," Davis said to the girl that matches Kari's beauty.  
  
"I'm not normally in a group that big and have them al treat me as a friend. I think that why my dad is letting me stay here," Amy said as a smile, "Now I have a whole group of friends."  
  
"We may have fights but deep down we're friends ready to do anything to help," Davis said, "and it never hurt to have more beautiful girls in the team." Amy just blushed as Black Gatomon just watch. She thought Amy was about to do an attack. Veemon came close to dark gatomon so she jumped into Amy's arms. "Maybe we should be go on," Davis said. They group he lead nod as they got up to continue to walk.  
  
Meanwhile on a beach, Joe, Cody and their digimon was on the white sand beach with the sun strolling of the cloudless sky. Gomamon laid on Joe's legs taking in the sun rays. Gomamon smiled as he watch the waves jumping on the beach only to be pulled back into the sea. He looked up at Joe. Joe just nod and Gomamon jump from Joe's legs and made a cloud of sand as he rush to the water.  
  
Cody broke the silent by saying, "Joe, I don't understand. There was a control tower on the map in this area but we can't find it."  
  
Gomamon left the water with the same speed as he did entering the water. "You got to see this," he said breathing heavily. Joe got up a follow his partner. He looked under the water to see a black obelisk. He raised his head but before he cold tell the discovery, water swell near him. A sea serpent with a metal face plate. "Metalseadramon," Gomamon said with a tone twisted with wonder, terror, and anger.  
  
Metalseadramon opened his mouth and push tan see-through bobble out of it. Slowly Joe and Gomamon were pulled into the bubble. The evil water snake raps its tail around the bubble as he said, "This is my Bubble of Betrayers. Only one can get out and the other is crush and if it hit the ocean floor both is crush. Have fun." He throws the balloon into the blue sea. He turned to see his other target was gone.  
  
He dive into the water and swam to the control tower as fast as he could. He could Submarimon but the digi-sub is faster than he is. Submarimon was able to dodge every attack that was blasted at him. Some the blasts scraped along the digi-sub leaving blood red strikes.  
  
As they race the control tower, Joe and Gomamon sat in a descending bubble. Both refused to leave the other but they fought to make the other leave. "Go," Gomamon said, "I'll be reformatted so don't worried."  
  
"But what if you don't I don't want to lose you," Joe said.  
  
"You the best friend. You never told to shut-up no matter what I said," Gomamon said with a rare melancholy tone in his voice as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Gomamon," Joe said with a tone sadder that Gomamon, "when I feel bad you try to make me feel better and never wonder what you get." They turned to see the black control tower crumble as it fell to the ground. "Now you can digivolve and help Cody."  
  
"No! No! NO!!!" Gomamon cried, "When you could come into the Digi-World anytime you want, I thought that we could be together more. Now that I'm pulled into the same world as you, I thought we would always be a team together."  
  
"Together," Joe nodded. Soon Joe's digivice started to glow. The ocean blue, miniature star rips the bubble from the inside out. "Gomamon Bio- merge." could be heard as Joe glowing blue fell into his partner. Wire- frames limps in humanoid shape. Coats of metal armor plate grow over the wire-frame. Its chest formed into a large well tone shape of a body builder. Over its heart was the emblem of reliability made of blue crystal that light the darkness of the ocean. The head was of a giant gomamon complete with a mohawk. On the forearms, running past his arms were enlarge form of the spear at the front of Submarimon. "MegaGomamon!"  
  
Joe saw he was in a blue world with blue disks circling him. Joe look at the robotic hands using the new digimon eyes and felt that they were his truly apart of him and the blue form was just a phantom of what he was. "Gomamon?" Joe asked feeling him nearby.  
  
"I'm the other haft of the digimon," Gomamon voice came from the same mouth that moment before housed Joe's.  
  
"We need to save Cody," Joe said. Gomamon yelled, "Yea" as a panel flips up from his back with two propeller. Both turned pushing the huge digimon easily through the water.  
  
Cody hid in a pile of rocks holding his partner Upamon. The evil sea monster search for them as if it was a twisted game of hind-and-seek. He wanted a challenge but the sub like digimon was not even as strong as a champion and the best he can do is get blow out the water.  
  
Using his tail he crush every place hiding. He ripped trees out by their roots. Cody could hear each time the sea snake blow as he huddle with his unconscious partner. Slowly the noise of the serpent showed over the rock. Inch by inch his whole head came into Cody's view. Cody could smell rotten fish as the evil digimon search the horizon.  
  
Cody carefully snuck away hoping that he would be seen. When he was surrounded by just sand, Metalseadramon turned his head and smile. "Thank you," it said with a grin, "It is now easier to eat you." Metalseadramon thrust his head at the young boy. Cody, with fear finally in control, could just close his eyes and hug his partner.  
  
Metalseadramon open his jaw want to eat the slippery child. When he was just about to two explosions push him into a cliff. Cody opens his eyes to see the evil digimon imprinted into a cliff. "Who did that?!" the sea snake yells with hate and anger over flowing from each word.  
  
A three-story digimon slow arose from the ocean and soon started to hover in the air. Cody could see the huge digimon's blue armor glimmering in the sun light. The dark mega digimon leaped at the new digimon. Who easily knock the sea sneak back into the cliff. Metalseadramon was stunned. Although he is not at full power, he should be a challenge for any mega.  
  
"He not that strong," came from the robotic digimon.  
  
"I am stronger than any mega," The serpent yelled, "River of power," it yelled sending its strongest blast at the huge digimon. It hit the armored, blue chest making the digimon fall.  
  
The three-story digimon quickly recovered. "Maybe calling him weak was not such a good ideal," came from the digimon. "I call them as I see them," came from the same digimon with a difference voice. Cody knew he heard the two voices before. "Lets finish this," the shy blue digimon.  
  
The rest of the digi-destineds came by various means but they all saw a blue armor digimon and an old friend, Metalseadramon. "Harpoon," the huge digimon said as panels slowly opens to show rows of harpoons, ready to he used. "Shower," It said just before the harpoons blast off towards the sea snake. They buried themselves into the serpent skin then exploded.  
  
Metalseadramon scream in pain. He was hurt and weaker. He knew he would be deleted if he continue to fight so he jumped into the sea. The huge digimon just watch the retreat with no show of giving chase. He just landed as the other came close to him. With a glowing light he was replaced by Joe holding Gomamon.  
  
"Joe, what happen?" Tai asked with his tiredness was overwhelmed by his shock.  
  
Joe with the same shock said, "I don't know one moment we were falling to our death and the next we became that huge digimon."  
  
"I know," came for the wind. Tai felt like some one was watching him ready to fight anyone that mess with him. "Renamon," he said under his voice. Renamon appeared in front of the group and said, "Rika and Henry want to talk to you. Follow me."  
  
They follow the fox over land and ever into a boat ride. They stop in front of a castle. Everyone was amazed by it but for Tai. It was the castle from his dream so he ran into it hoping to find something answers were in there. The rest follow Tai through the well-keep mansion. He slowly entered a room where Rika and Henry sat.  
  
"Have a seat," Henry said, "This may not be easy." The group sat on coaches around the room.  
  
Renamon faded from the shadows and started to talk, "Tai found the den by himself and Joe and Gomamon Bio-merge." Joe and Gomamon just looked at Renamon strangely.  
  
Henry knew what they wanted to know so with Terriermon on his lap he stated to speak, "Bio-merge is when a digimon and human become one digimon. Rika, Ryo, Takato and me all did. When we did we took in some of our digimon DNA. It gave us.gifts."  
  
"What does it haft to do with us?" Tai asked.  
  
Henry continues, "The DNA didn't go into our genetic code but people thought it would for our children and did."  
  
"Wait," Kari said, "Tai, Joe, Amy, and me are partly digimon." Henry and Rika nodded.  
  
"Don't worry you should not have any changes from looking human," Rika said.  
  
"So in a way Renamon is also my mom?" Tai ask with a smile of hope. Renamon nod with a smile too. Kari also smiled at the thought.  
  
"There is more," Henry said, "Joe and Amy came here so we could serpress some of your unusual abilities."  
  
"What about Kari and me?" Tai asked.  
  
Rika answered this by saying, "You didn't need to be brought where because you where," She pause to look at Tai and Kari before she continue, "born here." Tai and Kari froze unable to think "Your dad and I both bio-merge and didn't know how you would react in the Real World."  
  
"We knew you had the abilities to Bio-merge some day so we made you partners off the same DNA as you." Now it was the digimon's turn to be amazed.  
  
"You mean that I have a mother, father, and Gatomon is my sister," Agumon asked.  
  
"Yes," Rika said, "and Tai and Kari are you brother and sister too. Before I forget." Rika pulled up eight glasses filled with green ooze and had black smoke coming from it. "These will let your abilities to come out. One for each of you." Each of the mostly human took a glass. Rika look at the mostly digimons and told them, "These four are for you." Each of the mostly digimon took one. "I think it's best if we let them think about what was told to them." Everyone nod and started to leave. "How about a tour of the palace." 


	6. New life

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 6  
  
The room was silence as the eight stare at the green drinks in their hands. Their minds tried to recover from what they were just told. Their mind swam through the mist as Rika and Henry voice rolled in their heads. Tai head his glass as boredom slowly stroll in. "Well no use waiting," Tai said as he poured the liquid into his mouth. His mom made it.  
  
Slowly numbness came over his right hand. It slowly rose up his arm. The speed increase as more of his body became numb. His muscles felt like they were pulled and pushed at the same time. He crushes the glass he held in his hand. The screeching in his head hid the pain from the cuts. The tiredness he felt all day returned with vengefulness. He could no longer win the fight with his sleepiness. Tai fell asleep soon the other follow his lead.  
  
Rika stop in front of a door and said, "This was Tai and Kari's room. When they lived here." Davis slow walked over to the door.  
  
"Davis," Yoli yelled, "There is no need to go in there." Davis slowly walked away from the door.  
  
Rika walk on as she continues, "We're preparing these room for them to stay for the next few days."  
  
"Why are they going to stay here?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well," Henry responded, "Most of their lives they didn't even know that they had these abilities. The last thing we need is for someone to find out about them before they got them under their full control and then what would they do to our children?"  
  
"Can we stay?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes," Rika said, "We just need to is get some room ready."  
  
Renamon faded into view if ever one else in the room was awake. Looking at her new family, she found Tai's blood falling to the ground and slowly formed into data dust. She quickly removes each glass shards from Tai hand. After she rapped Tai's hand, she hid from view.  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes and found that the other was the same state. He was some where between asleep and awake. He felt a wait on his lap so he looked down to see Gatomon siting trying to give him her cutest face. "Big Brother," she said with her voice trying to sound like an innocent child.  
  
Tai grin and responded, "Little sister." Tai hugs the feline digimon and continue, "Did you do your chores?" Gatomon pulled from the hug to look at him before she shook her head 'no'. "Don't worry I don't think our mom.moms gave you chores."  
  
"I hope they don't do. Can you imagine cleaning this place?" Gatomon said looking around. She looks into Tai smile and asks, "How is this going to change our relationship?" the room grew silence. Having the question that they were too afraid to ask released.  
  
"I can only strengthen it," Tai said hugging his cat sister. "What I want to know is about our new skills."  
  
"I always thought I was normal," Amy said, "with a abnormal best friend but now I'm the abnormal one. Maybe that's why didn't have many friends"  
  
"Maybe they're just stupid," Gomamon said on Joe's lap.  
  
"Gomamon, be nice," Joe said taking off his glasses. A haze with them covered the world on. As he cleans his glasses, he realized that the world was sharper than it ever was. "I can see with out my glasses." Joe felt a mix of feeling because He was glade he didn't need them but he wore them his whole life.  
  
After Agumon was on the floor, he said, "Being in here wont helps us find out the changes are so lets find some one." Ever one agree and after a while of searching, a courtyard with a pond and trees. Renamon sat in the tree closest to the pond.  
  
Her mind lock away. Something happens in her heart when she heard Tai and Kari call her mom. 'Why did my heart stop when they called me mom?' she thought. Her mind flashed back to all the times the Rika and her spent time together, 'I thought that Rika would be the only one close to being my family but now that not only digimon but humans have my DNA, I have a family by blood. Dose that truly make a family?'  
  
"Hey, Renamom," Tai yelled waking Renamon from her thoughts. She jumped above the trees and dodge ever branch in the thick trees until she landed on the ground. "What are this changes?" Tai asked.  
  
Renamon thought and told Tai, "Well, for Rika and I, we're have great agility. We're better than any other Renamon. We also can speak any language by listening to it for a few moments."  
  
"You said 'we're'," Joe said with Gomamon next to him. The seal digimon was too busy listening to the fox digimon in front of him to even think of jumping into the pond.  
  
"Yes," Renamon responded, "Partners have the same changes and is past down to you. Henry and Terriermon have great senses and memory. He has not forgotten one thing since he first Bio-merge. Ryo and Cybordramon can take more hits and fright longer as well as their reaction faster than my. And Takato and Guilmon." Her voice gain a sadness to it, "Their mussels develop faster and they knew what happen around them. There is some that all of them have. (Changes E-mail me, please)"  
  
In another place where darkness and evil develop free from those who wish it doom, two blood filled eyes watch the group through the smoke of burning koromon. With hate stampeding from each letter, it screech, "Soon you'll be lost to the world as I cover it with terror and darkness." It showed each slimed cover teeth as it thought about all the fun that it can have once the heroes are locked away. Of course I give them some friends to play with. 


	7. Evil Comes

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 7  
  
Days past by, the tamers' children were forced to train in hiding their uniqueness. Joe and Amy had it easy. Joe mainly just need to say he has contacts and Amy needs to do is to cover her fast healing wounds. Tai and Kari have a little harder. Rika and Renamon train them for hours to control gracefulness but mainly their easily fast growing mussels. This was a vacation for the others.  
  
Night has just conquered the sky. Kari and Tai, Agumon and Gatomon were in the kitchen cooking as the other sat at the long, oak table. "What are they cooking?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"What ever it is I hope it not like Rika's cooking," Terriermon said load enough for every one in the room to hear it.  
  
"I'm glad that Gomamon rarely makes fun of people," Joe said.  
  
"I hope Black Gatomon get here soon," Amy said.  
  
"Sometime she a little.well scary cat," Gabumon said.  
  
"You should know because of your crush on you," Terriermon said.  
  
"No.no I don't," Gabumon said as his face change red.  
  
"Yes you do look even your fur coat is changing red," Terriermon said pointing as Gabumon.  
  
"Food here," Gatomon yelled running to here sit. She was follow by Tai and Kari pushing food carts. They raised a turkey that looked like it was from a TV. All the food tasted great.  
  
"Wow," Terriermon said, "who thought that Rika children could cook this good."  
  
"Me and Tai was home alone a lot so we learned to cook," Kari said as she placed food on the table, "No one want peanut butter and jelly sandwich all time?"  
  
A smile with evil screeching from it was soon filled with, "Well if it is good, I must ruin it." A glass shatter and a black sphere landed on the table. The baseball size object released energy as an explosion blow the wall to pieces. "Good morning chosen," came from a shadow figure, "Time for you to wake up to your defeat."  
  
"I don't think so," Davis yelled, "Veemon digivolve" Because nothing happen, Davis looked at his partner. Veemon lying on the floor no able to have enough energy to talk.  
  
"You like the energy captor," The dark figure said with a smiled. "It drain the energy from digimons making them unable to fight so it will be easy for me to kill all of you."  
  
"Pepper Breath," Agumon yelled sending a small fire at the shadow. The fireball gave light for the group to see Devimon. Devimon just laugh and hit the dinosaur.  
  
"So I late," A black feline said as she ran into the room, "I got lost.again." She looked around and asked, "Why is the room trashed?"  
  
Devimon just looked at the digimon and said, "Don't know what an attack look like." Black Gatomon shook her head no. "Well your going to learn first hand." He prepaid to attack the feline but before he cold he got hit in the back.  
  
The evil digimon turned seeking blood. He found Tai standing on the table. He jumped at his new prey but the brown hair boy easily jumped out of the way and landed out side. "I'll kill you," He said as he lunged at the teen.  
  
Black Gatomon watch at the evil digimon tried to pounce onto the human. 'He save me," The feline thought, 'He's the only on fighting. I need to do something.' "What wrong?" the black cat asked.  
  
"He stole our energy so you're the only digimon that can fight," Renamon said showing her tiredness.  
  
"I can't. I never won a fight and never digivolve," Black Gatomon said shaking from what is going to happen.  
  
"I'll help," Amy said, "We're partners."  
  
"I can't do it," The feline digimon said with a little tear.  
  
"You can," Gabumon said, "You only think you can't. Tai needs you. We all do."  
  
'They need me I'll help them.' Black Gatomon thought. 'What if I lose?' she turned to her partner 'then Amy will. I can't lose for a the time she saved me.' She ran to the black rapped humanoids. She felt a new power in her body.  
  
She yelled, "Black Gatomon digivolve to Panthermon," A large cat about the shape of Garurumon. The black tiger rushed into the shadow filled night. She found Devimon slowly walking to the tired teen. "Shadow Claws," She yelled as she sent her claws with black strikes into the Devimon's back.  
  
"I'm as powerful as an ultimate," Devimon said, "There is no way a champion and a human can beat me." He flew up laughing.  
  
"We can," Amy yelled running to her partners. Devimon formed a blast at the young girl. Panthermon ran as fast as she could to save her sister. She felt the same energy she felt from before. Amy glowed as Panthermon yelled, "Panthermon digivolve to Shadow Angewomon." She looked just like the Angewomon but all her cloths were black. She save Amy as an explosion created a crater into the grow.  
  
Izzy pulled up his laptop and scan the new digimon and read, "Shadow Angewomon the Angel digimon protects those she care by hiding in their shadows. Her Hidden Light can stop anyone trying to hurt her friends."  
  
"Do you think you can win?" Devimon asked the new ultimate.  
  
Shadow Angewomon landed letting Amy place her feet on the ground. "Amy think I can. That's good enough for me." She flew up at the evil digimon ready for her first win. 


	8. stuck

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 8  
  
The evil digimon show a grim smiled enjoying the thoughts of pains he'll give to the black rap angle. He raised his hand to returning the energy he stole the hard way. A back form rush between the two. Devimon continue to send blasts at Shadow Angewomon but each was engulf by the black form. "Look like my Shadow Shield not just lower the attack power it also takes in the energy you stole," The Angle said.  
  
"You think that you can win. You never digivolve to champion before today. I've been On form hundreds of years," the demonic laugh. In a flash, the evil digimon had his left knee in Shadow Angewomon lower chest. He enjoyed the pain filled face on the heavily face.  
  
Then he slammed his elbow into the Shadow Angewomon. The angel digimon hit the ground making a small indention into hard ground. She rolled over feeling pain all over her body. Devimon flew down to the down hero and said with a smile, "Like I said no matter what power you have, you don't know how to use the powers. Too bad it won't matter soon."  
  
"No," Amy yelled trying to get to her partner and sister but Kari held her back.  
  
"Blue Blaster," Gabumon yelled as he sent blue flames at the dark digimon. "I won't not let you hurt her no matter how much energy you took from me."  
  
"Why is it when I get one down another takes it place?" Devimon asked as he hit Gabumon.  
  
Shadow Angewomon yelled as she stood up. "No more," She yelled having her pain over come by her rage. A shadow match of her came onto the ground below Devimon. "Hidden Light," She yelled as the wing of her shadow shin white and then formed column around the dark Digimon. They converge into Devimon. He yelled as he became bits of data. Shadow Angewomon glowed and de-evolve to a golden fur ball with small cat ears and tail, Nyaromon.  
  
All the digimon that was not in the fight regain all there energy. Amy pick up her in-training partners as Matt did too. Biyomon hugging Koromon. "Don't do that again," She said rubbing her cheek against the small digimon.  
  
"I'm okay see no pain. I just need to be this way to regain my energy," Koromon said getting smother by Biyomon. Tai slowly limp to his partner making Koromon smiled. His right arms hang sway with little control. Tai knew his arm was not broken but something was wrong.  
  
Biyomon gave a glade face to Tai. "How are you?" Biyomon asked with her sweetest voice she could. She knows that she needs to get on the good side of her lover new family.  
  
"I'm fine but look liked I'm on the injured list," Tai joke. He looked at the bird and said, "Biyomon, I need to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"With my arm I can't hold Koromon. Can you?" Tai asked as the two digimons smiled. "I can't think of a better digimon for Koromon to be with," Tai said it with two meanings. Tai watch as Biyomon walked away. He felt Tai a small hand on his right arm.  
  
"They make a great couple," Sora said as Tai nodded in agreement "What wrong with your arm, Tai?" Sora asked rubbing Tai's hurt arms.  
  
"Pulled a musicale or something," Tai said turning to one of his oldest friend.  
  
"Just because you're partly a digimon does not give you the right to go off into any fight you see," Sora said.  
  
"Don't blame my DNA for the boldness I always had," Tai said as he almost fell into Sora's arms.  
  
"Look like you need to rest," Sora said helping Tai to the castle.  
  
"I guest I lost some of my energy from the black ball," Tai said as they looked from a place to rest.  
  
As the others recover, Rika and Henry sat looking at a computer screen. "The Portals to the real world are jammed, if it was not for the fight we could have at least get one to remain open," Henry said.  
  
"What do we do?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't know how they would be jam," Henry said, "but I do know that the only way to jam them is from the Digi-World."  
  
"I'll get us ready. You stay here and keep working. I'll get Izzy and Cody to help," Rika said leaving the room. Rika summoned Renamon and Rika said, "Call everyone together. In the living room."  
  
Tai froze mid-sentences. "What wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"Renamon is near by," He said. His mouth closes as his body moves as if he was listening. "Come on. Mom wants us for a meeting." All Sora could do was follow the brown hair teen.  
  
In the room with the finest furniture, almost every one was in there. Tai and Sora sat next to each other with Biyomon holding Koromon at their feet. Matt sneaked Tsunomon next to Nyaromon. Davis sat close to Amy. Patamon and Veemon carefully moved next to sit near Gatomon as they remembering the warning Tai gave them.  
  
Rika walk into the room not trying to cover the dilemma they are in. "We're stuck in the Digi-World," She said as she sat down, "Henry, Izzy and Cody will remain here trying to find out how is happen. I'll remain here to make sure it's safe. The rest of you will split up into teams to Davis, Ken and Amy are one. Yoli, Joe and Sora are a team. TK, Matt and Mimi will be one. Kari and Tai are together. You'll leave tomorrow and return noon."  
  
Later that night, Tai and Kari lay on their bed in their shared room. "Tai," Kari asked making Tai turned to look at her, "I was just wondering what is happening at home."  
  
"We're only been lock out for a few hours," Tai said.  
  
"What can happen in only a few hours?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Koromon reveal himself from Tai's sheets and said, "what I want to know is how will Tai and I Bio-merge. I can all ready become a mega so what will we become a mega or higher?"  
  
"Only when we do, we'll know," Tai said.  
  
"Your right. Lets sleep," Koromon said, "We'll need it." They one nod and slowly fell asleep.  
  
(You know Tai has a look like a Saiya with his hair) 


	9. The Return

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 9  
  
"Help me!" Renamon yelled hanging from a cliff. An another cliff was only three feet away from her. She has been weaken by the fight and she is losing her grip. An armor hand reach down to saves the fox digimon. As he lifted her up, the ground under him gave way. Renamon was throw to safety. She watches the falling knight split into a digimon and human.  
  
Renamon jumped from her dreams. Sweat drop to her tail. Trails of tears continue to from her face. She curled her self into a ball. The pain from Takato and Guilmon dying is still as strong as that day it has happen. She did something that most evil could not do. She got rid of two great heroes. The dream told her that something is going to happen.  
  
She could not sleep. Until the morning, she sat in a tree trying to forget the pain. Renamon avoided the hustle and bustle of the group getting ready for their quest. This was normal for her hiding assisting from the shadow never showing her face.  
  
A clown digimon smiled. 'They making it too easy. While they're in small groups, we'll attack their home. The best place for a trap,' it thought before traveling in the darkness that match in his heart.  
  
A chill screech through Tai and Kari's spines. They felt that heartless evil before. "I think, we should stay here for a little longer that the others," Tai whisper. Kari and their digimon nodded in agreement.  
  
Henry, Izzy and Cody were the first to leave. Thy planned to go to Gennai's because it had the only full lab in the world. Davis, Ken and Amy left a little later going to File Island. One by one each group left the castle. Tai and Kari left the castle last.  
  
"We'll hid in those trees," Tai said pointing at a group of trees on top of a nearby hill. "That should give us a better view of the area. Kari, I want prepare an e-mail." They hid from sight in the thick pine trees.  
  
"Big Brother," Gatomon said.  
  
"Yes," Tai responded to the nickname that Gatomon gave him.  
  
"What do Agumon and me do?" The cat digimon asked.  
  
"Rest so your ready to battle," Tai said rubbing her soft fur.  
  
Davis, Ken, Amy and their digimons sat on a beach. Amy and Davis sat close to each other. "Look for something unordinary they said," Davis said, "What is unordinary in the Digi-World?"  
  
"Just find something that is normal in our world," Amy said.  
  
"So how is it?" Davis asked.  
  
"How is what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Having a part of you is a digimon?" Davis asked.  
  
"It not bad. I always wanted a little sister," Amy looked a Black Gatomon and smiled, "And I have one. I thought that I would be asking where do I belong. Groups normally push me away before even I knew I was partly a digimon. You guys pulled me into your group. I don't know how to thank you."  
  
Davis smiles as he said, "You don't need to. This is where you belong. You could say it's a family thing. And I don't just mean that your father protected the Digi-World."  
  
"You know, sometimes you can be sweet," Amy said.  
  
"Well what can I say," Davis said as the group started to walk again.  
  
"Joe what is it like to bio-merge?" Yoli asked.  
  
"At first, it fell like your looking at the world using someone else eyes. Your mind split into your normal and that of the digimon. The same thing happened to Gomamon. After you adjusted to your new form, You feel like you always be that way," Joe said.  
  
"I hope we can," Hawkmon said, "And what about bio-merging with a DNA digivolve digimon."  
  
"Can we talk about something else," Gomamon yelled as he hid his face in Joe's arms.  
  
"Okay," Yoli said, "Sora how is your love life coming along?" Sora just walked off. "Sora, where are you going. What did I say?" The group continues their soundless journey.  
  
""Tai, how mush longer," Gatomon asked as they hid in the packed trees.  
  
"Not much longer," Tai said, "I hope." Evil gaps in the darkness flowed over them. Explosion came from the castle. The four ran from the trees to see Machinedramon and Piedmon.  
  
"Agumon," Tai yelled. Agumon nodded as he ran ahead.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon." The armored dragon stood ready to fight even out number. The evil digimon laugh.  
  
"Two mega digimon you needed help to defeat and now we're more powerful. How will you win if you can?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"With my." Wargreymon pause because the pain that Machinedramon's blasted gave him. Wargreymon unprepared for the attack so he felt the pain and clasps to the ground.  
  
"What do you think of my Wargreymon Destroyer?" Machinedramon asked, "I made it just for you. One more blast and it over for you."  
  
"No," Gatomon yelled as she ran at the machine digimon. "Gatomon warp digivolve to Magnadramon" Then a long white digimon flew using her five pairs of wings. She stair at those that hurt her digimon brother with her loin likes face.  
  
"This was unexpected but you'll still out number," Piedmon said.  
  
In the castle Rika and Renamon watch the events. "We need help," Rika said running to the doors  
  
"Renamon bio-merge to Sakuyamon." A golden armored sorceress digimon crash through the wall. "Mind if I join this dance boys?" She said in a mixture of Rika's and Renamon's voice.  
  
"The more now the least we need to kill later," Piedmon said.  
  
Piedmon and Sakuyamon fought an even fight. Machinedramon had easily over power Magnadramon. Magnadramon tried to fight but the metal digimon was too powerful. Magnadramon had a metal foot on her neck.  
  
Before the evil digimon could finish the helpless digimon. The words "Shield of the Just!" came to the dark master just before a blast. Every one turned to see a white knight with a shield and lance made from his forearm. His red cape flapped in the wind.  
  
"Gallanymon," Sakuyamon said with a mixture of wonder and disbelief.  
  
"Yes Sakuyamon, I'm back." Gallanymon said. He turned to look at Dark Masters, "We can catch up after we take care of these two." Machinedramon growled at the new comer.  
  
"Wait Machinedramon," Piedmon said, "we lost the advantage here lets wait for another time." Both dark digimon flew into the air to get away. 


	10. Lost Hero Return

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 10  
  
Henry and his team return to the castle to find that they were the last group to return. Tai and Kari sat with their digimon on their laps. Henry wonders why they were in their in-training forms. "About time. I was about to die of boredom," Yoli said, "What happen?"  
  
"Machinedramon and Piedmon attack the castle," Tai said, "They were prepare for Wargreymon. With one blast from Machinedramon and he was down."  
  
"It hurt," Koromon said with a weak voice, "I'm still not over it."  
  
"Then what did you do, throw rocks," Terriermon asked.  
  
"No," Kari said, "They were about to delete Wargreymon."  
  
"And I warp-digivolve," Kari's partners yelled filled with prided, "I knew one was stronger than me but I faced two. I could not win but I could give time for the other to get away." She paused to give dramatic effect.  
  
"Did you forget happen next?" Terriermon said.  
  
"I did a dramatic pause," Nyaromon yelled hopping on Kari's lap.  
  
"Momintai," Terriermon said in his cool mood.  
  
"How come you're the only part of your body bigger than your ears is your mouth," the golden, furry ball yelled as Kari holding so she could not attack the large ear digimon.  
  
Before Terriermon could respond, Tai said, "Terriermon don't say anything. This is one of the times that Nyaromon should get respect and you make one rude comment after another. You could be more like Gomamon. At lest his comment tries to make us happy." Terriermon closed his mouth.  
  
"Luckily Rika and Renamon bio-merge to Sakuyamon," Nyaromon said.  
  
"Sakuyamon and Piedmon fought and they were equal but," Kari said, "Machinedramon was stronger than Magnadramon, Gatomon's mega form. She would have been destroy but for a knight digimon. It had a lance for his left arm and a shield on his right."  
  
Henry responded by saying, "That means."  
  
"That right old friend I'm back," A young man no older than eight-teen. His shabby, light brown hair was keep from his blue eyes by a pair of goggles. A black vest with the hazard on the back covered his blue shirt. His light brown shorts reach his knees. Next to the teen was a large red raptor digimon. Before Henry could say anything, the Takato said, "Henry before you asked anything I want to see Rika."  
  
Rika enter the room, she was the same age as Takato. Her red hair was pulled in the back. Her violet eyes stood out. She had a shirt with a pink heart on it. She had a black jacket on over it. She had form-fitting jeans on as well as large belts. Renamon stood next to her. "I think bio-merging did this," Rika said before the others could ask, "I like it."  
  
"Takato who did you live?" Henry asked.  
  
"I was in limbo the same as the sovereigns," Takato said. "Henry, Rika told me about the problem. How did it go?"  
  
"Not so good," Henry said, "We still don't know how they block the portals and because of them, we lose the position of our world. Even if stop the blocker, we still need to find the way back of the portal."  
  
"Is there anything we could do?" Rika ask.  
  
"We need to find a way to get track our world. One mistake and we'll be in another world and we may not be able to get back," Izzy said.  
  
"How did I get to the real world after Agumon digivolve to Metalgreymon?" Tai asked.  
  
"Brawny (Spellcheck)," Takato said making every on look at him. "Brawny merge with me when I was Gallantmon. He was able to travel between the worlds. Some of him could be in Tai and Kari."  
  
"What I want to know is why are the Dark Masters are only attacking us?" Cody asked.  
  
"We'll find out later," Rika said, "Now how about we give Tai and Kari some time alone with Takato."  
  
Everyone nodded and left the room. Tai, Kari, Takato and their digimon sat close to each other. "You two grew since I last lost you. If only I was here, I could have seen you two grow up."  
  
"You're here now. That's better than never," Kari said.  
  
"And we're not fully grown up yet," Tai said.  
  
"I hope you're a little grown up," Guilmon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
Guilmon responded by saying, "You loved hid and seek. You'll play it with us with out us knowing. Finding him was not easy after all he has a little fox in him. When Rika was having you Kari, It was up to Renamon and me to watch Tai."  
  
"Okay I get the point," Tai said with a little red in his checks.  
  
Takato felt a small tapped on his leg. He looked down to see a gatomon at his feet. "Do you mind if I call you dad?"  
  
Takato smiled and said, "You must be Kari's partner and my daughter." Gatomon returned the smile as Takato lift her up. "We need to get ready. Something tells me that the real fight is in our world." 


	11. The calm

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 11  
  
"You useless Piedmon!" a voice yelled making Piedmon tremble. The evil digimon only feel true fear when he talks the shadow. Only its glowing blood red eyes stood out of the darkness that swamped the area. "I brought the Dark Masters back more powerful to keep the destineds from getting in my way," the heartless voice sneer.  
  
"We can take out any normal mega but the new mega are as powerful as us," Piedmon said waiting for the pain from the shadow able to give over the world. With just a thought the shadow closed the hole in the darkness. 'I know more than you think,' the thought, 'you don't want to be a jester for anyone. When your job is done they'll destroy just like Malomyotismon. Leaving me open to send my own troops to conquer the Digital World.'  
  
"Guilmon," Yoli yelled, "Stop eating the food I prepare!"  
  
Guilmon lowered his ears as he spoke with his child like voice, "But I haven't ate for a very very long time."  
  
"Find something else to do. We all need to eat!" Yoli yelled. She turned to see Tai with some bread in his hand. "Tai don't even think about getting a snack!!" Yoli shouted. Tai and Guilmon fell to the ground. After they recovered, they ran from the room.  
  
Guilmon show his head through the door. "Can I have just one bread?" He asked. He answers was a bread hitting him in the head. The red grab the bread just before it ran.  
  
Meanwhile dept below the castle, a small group walks down uneven steps. The only light was from a flame on top of a torch. Matt could only see Joe and Henry in the shadow filled path. Only Gomamon and Gabumon travel with them. They came to an under ground river. They saw a pair of glowing blue eyes.  
  
"Hi," Came for the blue eyes. When the eyes came close to the flame, the light showed the eyes owner.  
  
"Black Gatomon!" Matt yelled, "That means that Amy is here."  
  
"I was asked to come," Amy said as she came into the light.  
  
"You're not coming. I promise your dad I would keep you safe," Matt said.  
  
"That why she coming and Black Gatomon is the best fighter at night, you may need her," Henry said.  
  
"Why are we here?" Joe asked.  
  
"With the Dark Masters back, every evil digimon is trying to prove themselves. The easiest way is using the Black Pins. Their origin is the wasteland. You're going to stop who ever is making the Black Pin."  
  
"Why us?" Matt asked.  
  
"Joe and Gomamon can Bio-merge. I told you why Amy is coming," Henry said.  
  
"What about me?" Matt asked as he pointed at himself. He was a little confuse why they did not make Tai the leader.  
  
"You're going to lead them," Henry said as he walk up the river, "You boat is waiting." The group stood in front of a high-priced yacht. The well- crafted ship could must be at least one million in U.S. dollars. "I hope its class is good enough for you? Your food is inside." The six boarded the boat. There was gold trim every where. The food was placed an old oak table.  
  
"Much better than Whamon," Gomamon said. He moved as fast as he could to the table and stared to shove food into his mouth. "Good," Gomamon said in between the lumps he forced into his mouth.  
  
"Who," Black Gatomon pause as she copied Ryo driving, "do the thing that Amy Dad's does in the car?"  
  
"It on auto-pilot," Amy said as she picked up her partner.  
  
"Auto-pie.what?" Black Gatomon asked as she moved her body to the way she likes to be in Amy's arms.  
  
"It means the boat controlling itself," Amy said as she sat as the soft sofa.  
  
"Is it like a digimon?" Black Gatomon asked as her eyelids closed. With a smile Amy slowly moved her partner on to a soft pillow as she joined the others at the table.  
  
Henry slow walk the darken path to a green house set away from the castle. He enters to see some small trees as well as a single lit candle. "Rika, they just left," Henry said to Rika who was looking out towards the sea.  
  
"Are you sure it was a good ideal?" Rika asked. Rika could see Henry's phantom like reflection nodded in the glass. "They don't even has an armored digimon to help them."  
  
"You know as well as I do that the digimon that can be armor digivolve are being watch," Henry said with a little sorrow, "Who ever is making the black pins is not stupid. Listen I'm after diner I'm going to turn in. I'm leaving for Gennai early."  
  
Henry left the room leaving Rika. Rika stood there as her mind rolled over all that happen. She loves being younger but when see talks to Henry she feels like she should call him sir. 'Why are the Dark Masters fighting to the end? What is my life going to be like now that I not an adult? Now Takato is back, what about my marriage to Mark?' are the questions that haunts her mind. The sea was breath taking. She was spoke by the calmness of the sea that the castle over looked.  
  
Diner and the night were uneventful. At eight am, no matter what Renamon tried Rika would not wake up. 'Well, she is a teen again,' Renamon thought as she carry the red hair teen to the living room or a pool whichever it closer. The fox digimon smiled as she hoped for the pool.  
  
Rika had to barrow some clothes from the night. She did not want to ware Mimi's clothes so that leaves Sora. They were a little small on her but they fit. Although Sora may wear more skirts, she feels better in jeans and that why Rika sharing clothes with her. Rika's fiery red hair looks good with the blue nightclothes she wore. Renamon drop Rika on to the cream color sofa. As she walked a way she heard, "Rika wake up!" It was followed by "Takato, I going to kill you." As the sound of two people running filled the living room, Renamon thought, 'I guess they both are truly teens. Now this is more like the heroes of the digi-world.'  
  
Meanwhile in Koromon Village, Matt and his team sat eating food from the koromon. "We can help but what will we get?" one of the koromon said  
  
"What do you want?" Matt asked taking the rolled of leader he was force to.  
  
"We want to get away from here?" the koromon said, "please."  
  
"Why," Black Gatomon asked.  
  
"The Black Pin Maker is raiding our village for workers. We never get caught but they trash our village. And it's hard to repair it with just a mouth," The koromon said.  
  
"Joe can you get Whamon to move the koromons," Matt asked. Joe nodded as he and his digimon left the room.  
  
"Where will we go?" the koromon asked.  
  
"We need to get all of you out of here before some of you do get hurt," Matt said worried for the in-training digimons.  
  
"Let's get ready," the koromon yelled. Matt did a little grunt to make the koromon stop and look at the blond teen. "Look at Etemon's pyramid. Tonight will be the best time. We'll take you to the hiding spot."  
  
"Tonight, Amy and me will go to the pyramid," Matt said. Gabumon smiled at the sight of his friend taking a leadership roll.  
  
Izzy came into the kitchen. To him it was 14:00AM. Man, did he need his morning coffee. There was Mimi and Sora already drinking some. Tentomon had some too. Tai and Gatomon came into the room. Their tiredness had faded from their faces a long time ago. "Want some coffee?" Mimi asked holding a mug.  
  
"No thanks you," Tai said backing up, "I don't want to sleep for a few hours."  
  
"Same here," Gatomon said.  
  
The sun stood in it noon position and Joe and Gomamon returned with Whamon. The black feline walks trough the quietly emptying village. She saw Gabumon come closer to her. She wonder why wolf like digimon is always nice to her. A load bang came from behind Black Gatomon so she jumps into Gabumon's arms. Gabumon fell onto his back. Gabumon rapped his arms around the cat digimon. Slowly Black Gatomon's fear faded. All her fear ran into the shadows. She was in a world filled with only her and Gabumon, her sweet Gabumon. "My Knight," the black feline said softly.  
  
"My black angel," Gabumon replied with the same tone. Black Gatomon pulled away a little only so she could Gabumon a peck. Gabumon became a statue.  
  
"Gabumon, Gabumon," Black Gatomon said waving her claw in front of the froze Gabumon's face, "I'll be back. Don't move." She ran off looking for help. After few minutes, she returned with Amy and Matt. "See I broke Gabumon," Black Gatomon said.  
  
"What did you do?" Matt asked.  
  
"I kiss him," Black Gatomon said with a smile, "My Knight."  
  
Matt pick up his partner and said, "I found a good hill where we can rest for tonight." Ever one followed him to the place he picked. After a few hours, the group fell asleep. Amy had her head laid on her cousin's shoulder. Black Gatomon sleep on her sister lap and hug Gabumon's claw. Gabumon sleep between Amy and Matt's legs. Joe and Gomamon collected food, water and other thing that Joe thought that they would need. 'You never know what will happen,' Joe thought as he prepared.  
  
"Joe lets get some sleep," Gomamon said, "We need to be ready for anything on our trip." Joe nodded and soon the partners were asleep.  
  
When the daylight started to faded, the group enter the now ghost town. One koromon hopped to the group. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Koromon, why are you here?" Matt asked.  
  
"You help the others so here I am," Koromon said. "This way," he said as he hopped down away from the group.  
  
"Here I'll carry you," Matt said lifting the pink ball, "You tell us where to go."  
  
"Okay," Koromon said as the group walk into the formed less sands. 


	12. Night Watch

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 12  
  
The digital moon group as they travel over the endless sand dunes. The immortal winds pick up some sand. This sands every once and while poke someone's eye or hides in their fur or clothes. The seeming endless journey made pain and tiredness filled each person in the group. No one dares to make a sound because of the beasts guarding the black pin factory as well as get it some free workers. Luckily the howling wind covered up the small words the group exchanges and blows away they foot steps. The leader a blond walk in front the group by his side was his wolf, lizard hybrid partners. He held pink ball that jumped up and down using his tongue to point the why.  
  
When the moon reach the maximum height the pink ball pointed to a set of palm trees at the foot of a cliff. From seeing the oasis, the group regains it strength. Them found a small crystal clear pond. Gomamon wanted to jump into the water, but Joe stopped him.  
  
"We're here," Koromon said as it hopped out of Matt's hands. Everyone watch as the pink ball jumped into rock at the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked feeling hopeful at he word "here" but he thinks he seen the oasis before. If it is not the correct one at least they can rest and drank some water.  
  
"I've been coming here for weeks. I think I should know here it is by now," Koromon said a little angered by Matt's comment. After ten seconds of staring at Matt, it returns to jumping at the rock. As the little digimon put his heart into hitting the rock, he grunted, "We.hid.the tunnel.behind..this rock." The in-training digimon soon just sat on the ground trying to get his breath back. "It's easier with more than one Koromon," the Koromon said.  
  
"Here," Matt said as he walk over to the rock. Matt looked at the rock and found it to be about haft the height of him. As the blond pushed the rock he found it to be heavier than it looks. It wanted to roll back to where it was but by will alone, He pushed the rock from the tunnel entrance. "I guess we're going in the dark," Matt said he only thing that came to his mind.  
  
In shadow infested tunnel, Matt, Joe, and Amy had to crawl through it. They crawled for what felt like hundreds feet. Their knees hurt from hitting the stone floor. They force to bodies forwards until they saw the small pink digimon smile lighted by a small ray. Everyone sigh in relief because now they could rest and stretch.  
  
As Joe raised his hand as far as he could, he felt the roof of the hiding spot. It was smooth like marble. He looked up to see his reflection in a black surface. "What is this?" He asked as he continues to examine it.  
  
"That is a control spire," Koromon said as it hopped to its look out point. "Where else can we get this close and have him not think a thing is wrong. Just as long as no longer make a sound we should be fine."  
  
The times drag along. Minutes became countless hours. The Gomamon and black Gatomon fell asleep leaving their partners to watch the pyramid. Koromon found a soft place on Matt's head. The ball-shape digimon started to like Matt. Gabumon is fine with the new digimon close to Matt but unfortunately it did give him time to think of his jealousy of Agumon.  
  
He truly envies of the yellowish dinosaur. It was not because of Biyomon but is because of Gatomon. He did not want to have Gatomon as a girlfriend. He jealousy how Agumon always have Gatomon no matter what. He has Black Gatomon but he wants a brother or sister. Agumon now has Gatomon, Kari, Tai, and four parents. All the digimons wanted the love Agumon and Biyomon's love. Love in the digital world is almost impossible to find.  
  
The haunting calmness was broken when Datamon and a well-know evil clown walk out of the stone structure. "I guarantee that the force-field will block any human from pashing through," the intelligent digimon said, "I use it. This way only digimon can come through it. No digi-destined means no digivolving."  
  
"For your data, you better be right," The clown said before he stepped into the stagecoach. It looked like it was stolen from Myotismon. The little digimon grumble as he walked back into his factory.  
  
"What do we do now?" Amy asked with her partner sleeping in her arms.  
  
"We don't stand a chance with the digimons in there," Koromon said quietly. "There are a few ultimates under Datamon's control."  
  
"I'm not risking anyone," Matt said, "Rookies are not strong enough to win. We need to tell Henry about the human barrier." The group nodded as they left the chamber. A strange mix of relief and failure find the air around the Matt and his team. This is the first time Matt was in charge and failed his goal. Tai makes it look easy.  
  
The walk felt shorter than it did before but the air was as quiet as it was before. They found where the Koromon village once stood. Not a single hut was left standing. Most of what was used to make the huts was ether splinters or burning. The digi-destined continue to their boat hidden in a sea cave to the north.  
  
The boat had a mind of it own and travel where it wanted to. The team just sat not saying a word. Their feeling of failure grow grimmer. "Koromon, we could take you to the other koromons," Matt said trying to sound kind as well as a way to delay telling of his failure.  
  
"No, I may be able to give more information," Koromon said, "I wanted to have an adventure and now I'm on one now. I want to help but as an in- training I can't do much. I'm not a partnered digimon so I can just watch you protect everyone."  
  
Henry, Izzy, Ken, and their digimon slowly walk through the darken forest. Izzy could not wait to tell the others about what they found out today. Henry was thinking about what would the castle be like when he returned. The oldest two in the entire castle are only in the late teens.  
  
They slowly enter the castle. Only a glow from a fire lit the room. Everyone sat around the fireplace. Agumon and Biyomon cuddle next to each other. They wanted to sit at the feet of their partners so Sora and Tai sat with their partners at their partners and next to each other. Palmon looked as Biyomon rubbed her beak against Agumon's muzzle. She turned to look at Veemon and blushed a little.  
  
Everyone stop watching the burning logs and looked at the new arrival. "Well did you learn anything?" Rika ask as she tries to stay as close as she could to her love.  
  
"We found out how the portals got jammed and found a way to make our children Bio-merging stronger and Gennai got an ideal to help us," Henry said.  
  
"How did they block the portals," Cody asked.  
  
"The portals need both worlds rate of time to be the same to work," Henry said as he sat on a arm chair. "So they sped up time here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No, they slowed the time down in this world," Izzy said.  
  
"So all we need to do is to speed up time in this world," Davis said, "Now tell us about how you're going to make us more powerful."  
  
Henry just looked at the young boy before he said, "None of the digivices are made for Bio-merging so we made a new type of digivice with Bio-merging in mind as well. With the new one we may be able to get another digimon. We've not tested it."  
  
  
  
I do not know how the new digivice will look like I was hoping that you could help me there just E-Mail me how you think they should look like 


	13. Home beat Home

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 13  
  
Soon, an explosion blows the wall away. Every one ran out side to find an army coming to the castle. Many have a black spiral band around their arms. Only a few did not have them on and they led the unlucky, enslaved digimons. They all could see that Machinedramon lead the ocean of digimons. "Your ready," Takato said to his partner. Guilmon nodded  
  
"Wait, dad," Kari yelled, "Those dark bands are controlling most of the digimons. They're innocent." Several fireballs crashed into the castle. Flames came from windows. Quickly the group ran for cover to plan their next move.  
  
From behind a pile of rocks, sound of countless attacks can be heard. No human and digimons dare to attack making the enslave digimon the most importance part of the army because the not only make the army larger but they also make the greatest shield. "We can't run," Takato yelled, "We have nowhere to run and we can't fight."  
  
"Sakuyamon has an attack that can hit multiple target at one time," Renamon said over the rainfall of energy blasts.  
  
"That'll take a lot of energy," Rika said looking at the approaching army.  
  
"Here the plan," Takato said making everyone lean in to hear it better, "It's a risk but every digimon give Sakuyamon all your energy but Guilmon and Terriermon. After Sakuyamon released as many as she could, MegaGargomon and Gallantmon will go after the leader."  
  
"I'll cover you," Henry said, "it may been along time since I bio-merged but I think I can handle it. It the only plan that we got." Everyone nodded as they prepare the desperate plan.  
  
"Renamon bio-merge to Sakuyamon," Renamon yelled as her and Rika's body combine in to a golden armored mega. Soon, she was join by ultimates and a few megas. A rainbow colored portal formed over her head. Each digimon sent their strongest attacks into the colorful pool. The shaman raised her staff into the pool. Then the energy formed a shinning pearl around the ornament at the top of the staff.  
  
"Heroic Souls (Read about this attack at the end)," The mega yelled as white angles with gold wings came from the glowing sphere. The sprites rushed through the digimon imprisoned by the dark bands. Slowly the swarm of red eyes withered away. As Sakuyamon collapse behind the rocks, two megas ran from the safety to the now much smaller group.  
  
Many of the freed digimons ran from the battle. Some turned on their controls but many digimons loyal to the dark master ran between the opposing megas. The Terriermon part of MegaGargomon smiled at the battle that he was about to go into but before MegaGargomon could use his attacks many digimons came too close for them to be safely used. He used is massive size to hit the hordes of evil digimons. Unfortunately MegaGargomon could not use his attacks but the evil digimon could.  
  
Machinedramon looked into Gallantmon eyes. "Rematch," the android digimon said, "Too bad for you I've upgraded since the last time we fought. Giga Cannon," Machinedramon yelled as two strong blasts came from the cannons on his back. The knight digimon raised his shield. The blasts hit the shield and forced Gallantmon to the ground.  
  
Machinedramon walk over the fallen hero. "Look like my fun is over. It's too bad," The machine digimon said with a dark joyous smile. He started to laugh as he raised his large foot. Laughter filled the area around the two digimons. Gallantmon formed his arm into a lance. "Lighting Joust," The knight digimon yelled just before he sent a bolt of energy through the android digimon.  
  
Machinedramon jump away. After he replanted his feet, he jumped forwarded ramming his claw into Gallantmon. "I don't think we can take another hit," Takato said so softly that Guilmon was the only one who could hear him.  
  
"Yea," Guilmon said with a weakening voice.  
  
"Giga Cannon," Machinedramon yelled again as he sent the same energy blast at the digimon only more powerful. The two powerful energies formed stop in front of the knight digimon. The two blasts broke into dust as the Gallantmon's armor transforms into glowing powder. The shining powder swirl around heroic knight. The powder flowed into Gallantmon forming a new red armor and angle wings.  
  
While Machinedramon froze at the sight of the new digimon, Gallantmon in crimson mode flew into the air. "No, Giga Cannon," The machine digimon yelled sending blasts at the knight/angle digimons. Gallantmon easily dodge each powerful blast. Soon the blasts stopped as Machinedramon fell to its knees and breathing heavily.  
  
"He's weak, now it time for this to be ended," Takato said. "Finale Justice," Takato and Guilmon yelled as Gallantmon sent a pure energy beam to the android digimon. Machinedramon scream as his body slowly broke into just data. All the evil ran from the area.  
  
All the digi-world heroes walked into the ruined castle. "This is great," Rika said with a little growl in her voice.  
  
"Rika," Henry said trying to calm the teen down. Rika turned around to look at the now twenty-five years old. He raised a device and said, "When the others get back we'll get our new digivice."  
  
"New digivices," Everyone turned to look at Matt and his team.  
  
"That right. Now everyone hold out your digivices," Henry said. The Digi- World champions held out their digivices as Henry activates the strange contraption. The room filled with a bright light. Everyone looked at his or her new, mostly silver digivice. The left side of them was straight with rounded corner and had a one-inch long antenna coming from the top of it. The other end looks like a D-arc. A gold circle surrounded the screen. Below and to the left was a round button, colored difference for each digivice.  
  
Koromon sitting on Matt's head wanted a closer look but fell to the ground. Matt lowered to get closer to Koromon to make sure it was not hurt. Matt knew it for less than a week but they became really good friend in the time they been together. Matt's new digivice started to glow as a blue beam came from the antenna. The beam hit Koromon in the center of it head. A darker blue crest of friendship could be seen coming out of the beam where it hit Koromon. "Koromon digivolve to," Koromon yelled as a ball of white energy formed around it, "SnowAgumon." A frosted colored Agumon replace the In- training. "Hi," SnowAgumon said with female voice, "How did I digivolve?"  
  
"Henry, you right the new digivices can support two digimons," Izzy said. "Matt here is you new partner," Izzy said pointing at SnowAgumon.  
  
"Good, one more hand to helps us fix this place," Henry said.  
  
"Not ever a partner digimon for a day and already doing house cleaning, tuff," Terriermon said.  
  
"Let's get to work," Henry yelled making everyone run from him but for Matt, who froze and looks as his digivice. He thought he felt it change in his hands when Koromon became his partner. A tear of joy fell from his eye. He now has two friends to stand by him no matter what. He pushed the thoughts of his digivice changing out of his minds as he ran from the work.  
  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Where the story on Heroic Souls I know that is not one of Sakuyamon moves but there are two reasons I used it. 1. I could not find Sakuyamon moves on the web. (I would like any help to find the information for season  
  
1. I thought up of cover. It is a team attack. An attack that take two or more digimon to perform. It can create a new move or power up an old move. That is how they defected Myotismonin Season 1. Rika and Ryo used it in Season 3 against D-Reaper.  
  
About Black Gatomon: I the Digimon Digital Card Battle game she is a rookie and that is what I based Black Gatomon level off of.  
  
PLEASE E-MAIL ME ANY IDEAL TO MAKE ABOUT THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY. 


	14. Remaking

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 14  
  
SnowAgumon sat on the ground. Her heavy breathing helped beads of sweat to roll from her head. The burning suns beat her as she did what was told to do. As her name implies she was not made for the warm climate. Gabumon was right, she did push herself too hard. She wanted to prove that she was a good addition to the team. Tears filled with failure fell from her eyes. To he amazement a canteen was moved into her sight. Like white lighting, she grabs the water filled container.  
  
As she drains the canteen, she heard Matt saying, "Not what you though partner digimons do hun?" SnowAgumon nodded carefully so that not even one water exits her mouth. "You know what," Matt said as SnowAgumon drop the empty flask. She looked at her partner for only a few hours. "I think you need to have some training," Matt said. SnowAgumon stood up trying to show she was ready. Matt smiled, as he pick up is new partner.  
  
Gabumon walk around the castle's ground with a flask hanging around his neck. Matt, SnowAgumon, and him completed their task so they been doing small jobs. Gabumon been looking for SnowAgumon but he stopped when he heard Patamon yelling. He found Patamon with a nail through his ear and Veemon standing near him. Patamon's yells changes to a down poor of tears. Gabumon hug the pig like digimon soon his arm got tangle with TK's. Everyone that heard Patamon's noises came around the digimons. Henry did come and took care of Patamon's ear. Gabumon returned on his journey as Davis repeatedly apologizes to TK.  
  
"Matt," Mimi said, "Who're looking for?"  
  
"Gabumon. I want to have SnowAgumon to get some training," Matt said still holding the white agumon. "I want her to be ready for anything that will come her way."  
  
"I understand," Mimi said with a soft smile that would make an army lower their arms. "I think she should rest before she train."  
  
Matt nodded and placed SnowAgumon on the ground and told her, "Don't worry. I call you when it's time to train. For now rest." The frosty dinosaurs nodded and ran to a look for a place to rest. Matt smiled at his priceless gift as it moved away from him.  
  
"Have you heard of Patamon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What happen?" Matt asked.  
  
"Veemon put a nail through his ear," Mimi said, "I hope he's okay. You think that we should go see him?" Matt nodded. The found Patamon a soft pillow in the castle's den. Invisible tears fell from his eyes. A splint made his left ear stiff as red band warps around the ear. He looks at the two that just entered as his eyes coat themselves in saltwater. His breathing almost a cry shows the pain he can not run from. TK gently rub his little partner so TK can show he is there but also to calm himself a little.  
  
Matt lower to his knees so he could look into the damp eyes of Patamon "How are you feeling?" Matt asked with a gentle-hearted voice trying to cover his worries and fears. Patamon was not his partner but the sweet digimon was a close friend of his. He slowly raised his hand to run the hurt digimon.  
  
With a mixture of tears and words, Patamon ask, "Why.Why.is every one.coming.to see me? Why is every.one so worried.about me?" Patamon now fell into a full storm of crying. He hated forcing every to come and see him.  
  
"Patamon," Matt said. Patamon stopped crying but tears rolled from his eyes as he looked at Matt. "Every one is coming to you because they are worried. Your skin is not the only thing that is Gold" Matt rubbed where Patamon's heart should be before he walked away.  
  
Mimi walked next to the blond hair teen. "Matt, that was really sweet," She said just before she gave Matt a peck on his check. Matt just stood there with a hand on the check Mimi just kiss while she walks away from him. He looks like someone from a TV show that just got kiss from the one they have a crush on. 'Could any this get any better?' Matt thought. He smiles when he saw SnowAgumon pulling Gabumon to him.  
  
No one talked but each took a place. Matt raised his digivice hoping to get some digi-modify practice but his digivice started to glow. The light blue glow wrap around Matt's arms. The glow disappeared and a 5-inch long armband was on Matt's right arm. Near the wrist on the top, a screen displaying the words "Manacle Mode." A keypad was just below the screen. The silver bluish manacle had a card reader coming out of the right side of it. At the bottom of the armband was the crest of friendship.  
  
"We need to shows someone," Gabumon said. SnowAgumon nodded with a frown. As fast as the digivice change, it returned back to it original form. The change made even SnowAgumon wants to know what happen.  
  
As Matt and his partners looked for someone, Sora sat watching the seasoned digi-destined of courage. The weights that the brown hair teen lifted that would make weightlifters green with envy. Her Ideal for a romantic night is an action movie, a meal at a fast food place, and a game of one on one soccer. "You know he likes you," came from behind her. Sora turned to see a fox digimon. "You can see it in his eyes. Hear it in his voices. Feel it in his silent tries to tell you of his love," Renamon said coming near Sora. She placed her paw on Sora check before she says, "I'll be horned to call you my daughter. I'll tell Tai you want to speak to him." Sora nodded. Tai came to Sora and Sora lead Tai to a place hidden from anyone ears.  
  
"Sora," Tai said before the red head could open her mouth, "I've been trying to tell you something but I don't know how. I wanted to tell you how I what happen to me around you, but when try to think of them, all I can think of is the joy you give me. I wanted to tell you what is special about you but the list will be too long. I can just think of three words but they just do not give what's in my heart." Sora pressed her lips to the teen's. She heart did not stop but instead it beats with Tai's heart. She felt an ocean of pleasure flooded her whole body. What she feels is too deep for even her to understand. The two broke their love lock and the returned to the others holding hands.  
  
Veemon sat as grief filled from his eyes. He could not help up it because he hurt one of his friends. One he thinks as his best friends, every since Veemon stop chasing Gatomon. He found he love Palmon strength. The strength to make an enemy into a friends. "Veemon," Palmon said coming to the tearful blue digimon but Veemon mutter about hurting Patamon. "Veemon," Palmon said rubbing his back, "Patamon wanted to know where you were. Why don't you came with me back to the others."  
  
"I'll hurt you," Veemon said with tears falling from each word as well as his eyes.  
  
"To be near someone as strong, brave, and kind as you, I'll take the risk," Palmon said. Veemon smiled that a digimon like the flower before him would forgive him so easily.  
  
Slowly, the digi-heroes came together for supper. They held the meal out side so the sunset lights their dinning. Everyone stopped eating as Matt told of what happed to his digivice. Henry replied by saying, "It is the mode-change. Think of it as the digivices digivolving. Stander Mode takes less energy so in Manacle Mode has more energy. I found where the time changing is coming from. Tomorrow, we'll stop it and start working on a way to get home."  
  
When just raised from its bed beyond the mountains, the champions of the Digi-World travel to the source for their pains. "We're almost there," Davis yells running ahead of the toe others. He hit an invisible wall and flew back ten feet. Veemon turn to watch his partner make a huge thud in the ground. "What happen?" Davis asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Look like Datamon's human obstruct force field works," Joe said. He found that he could push his hand into the field but soon it shoved him to the ground. "Humans can't get through."  
  
"I can't ether," Gomamon said trying to push his way through the barrier.  
  
"I can," Gabumon said walking like there was only air in his way.  
  
"No," Black Gatomon said as she tries to touch her lover.  
  
"I need to. I may not be able to digivolve but we need to be able to travel between the two worlds. It's our job to protect not just on but both," Gabumon came to hug thew black feline.  
  
"Come back," Black Gatomon said, "I may have Amy but I love you, too."  
  
"I'll come back," Gabumon said, "Will anyone come with me?" Many of the digimons stood next to Gabumon. Renamon stood with Rika knowing that the humans will need help.  
  
"I'm going to stay with Agumon and Sora," Biyomon said.  
  
Patamon started walk to Gabumon but TK pick him up and said, "Patamon your hurt." TK raised the little digimon to whisper, "You get more time with Gatomon."  
  
SnowAgumon slow walk next to Gabumon but Matt said, "I think that you should stay here. I would like one of my partners with me." The team made of solely of digimon walks carefully into raising sun. With such an important mission they wonder if they can succeed with out their partners.  
  
Note:  
  
Do you want calmon in the Story?  
  
If you was Any Ideals I will Think about using them. 


	15. Fun House'

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 15  
  
With the sun in the highest point, A group walks to their home. Worried filled in some of their hearts and the other with sorrow. Tai and Sora stroll with their arms wrapped around each other. Sora looked around to see few digimons. Patamon, Gomamon and Black Gatomon rested in their partners' arms. Renamon stride next to Rika. Gatomon and SnowAgumon walked next to her partners, and Biyomon and Agumon walk front of her. "Biyomon, why didn't you go with the other?" Sora asked.  
  
"I wanted to be with you and Agumon," Biyomon said, "more importantly seven digimons can protect all of you better than six but I wonder about the other."  
  
In a well cover forest a small group of digimons travels between the many years old trees. They knew that they could do this. After all it is not their partners what made them heroes. Veemon walk near Palmon "How do we find.what you we are looking for?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Henry gave me a small tractor," Tentomon said holding a small device.  
  
"Why didn't henry give me that to me? I am his partner?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Well Henry is smart," Tentomon said. This made the rabbit dog attack the huge beetle. The two fought over a remote sized like two dogs fighting over a bone.  
  
Gabumon took the tractor and said, "I'll take it. Now what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. You're leading us," Guilmon said. Gabumon froze, as his face became pale. It is bad enough that Matt was not here but now he had to lead. "I'm not much of a leader and you was the first to say you're going," Guilmon said.  
  
"Next Time," Gabumon said, "Can we draw sticks." They stopped when they could see a newborn path made from tank treads. To many it is a normal path, but to the group of digimons it is a river of death. Gabumon wish to have any ideal.  
  
"Remember what Tai did to get into Etemon's pyramid," Palmon said, "We attack Etemon as Tai sneak in."  
  
"We can't digivolve," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Henry, one time told thing about guerilla warfare," Terriermon said, "It's where we do an attack and the run. That could work."  
  
"Can we go somewhere safer to plan?" Armadillomon asked. Everyone nodded before they ran across the path. They walk deeper in the forest until they fount a well hidden cave. The cave was so well secluded that it took Guilmon falling down the cliff and braking the vines that cover the cave mouth. They enter to plan.  
  
The sun just started to hides itself. Gabumon watch the ash color tower. The spikes that came randomly out of the spire reflected the sunset in a breathtaking eerie sight. The top was a sphere cut in haft. Four evenly space spike came the sphere. The four mammoth spikes follow the arc of the sphere until they reach each other at the top. Gabumon found that the only way in was a big block that repeatedly raised and lowered.  
  
Guilmon ran trough the forest. He hit a tree root. He slid on the ground until he hit green flesh. He looked up to see two horns. "What do we have where?" it asked with a deep, cracking voice.  
  
Gabumon waited for several explosions. One by one each guard left the tower. Gabumon ran to the crushing slab. He dives under the lowering slab. He was so close of being deleted that if he was haft of an second later he would have been lost. He promise, "Thank you Matt. I will never complain about dieting or training again."  
  
Gabumon walk down the hall to see double-sided bland raising and falling. 'Puppetmon must of made the tower,' Gabumon thought, 'Next time, I'm forcing Renamon to come.' "Blue Blaster," Gabumon yelled sending blue flash at the blades. By luck or skill the blue orb hit a blades. The broken blade continues upward to jammed the other blades. Gabumon quickly ran by the blades.  
  
He entered a circle room at the center of the tower. A spiral stair was cut out of the wall. In the center of the room was a tube filled with a green liquid and a little white digimon. Gabumon used his claws to brake the glass. He gently life the digimon. The in-training digimon slowly opened his eyes. "HHHiii," he yelled as his ears grow from his head, "I'm Calumon. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Gabumon. Now lets get out of here," The wolf/lizard hybrid said. Not wanting to temp fate he walks up the stairs. When he was too high to jump from he stairs, a low grumble came from behind him. He turned to see the steps behind him slamming into the roof. Gabumon ran with Calumon in his arms. The slamming behind him came closer as if it was the steps of death coming closer to them. He jumped through the doorway. He found that the top of the tower was like a satellite disk. He found a strange device at the center of the disk by rolling into it and at the same time distorting it. He continues to roll of the edge.  
  
"From now on I'm going to play tree top tag with Black Gatomon every time she wish to," Gabumon grunted as he cling to a spike. Calumon jumped from Gabumon chest making Gabumon grip weaken. His claws slowly gave way until he fell hitting the spikes as her voyage down the tower. Gabumon looked like a pinball as he hit the spikes falling down the spike tower. Calumon stood on his yellow chest. "That's lets do it again," the white digimon said with a giggle. Slowly two digimons came to the Gabumon and Calumon. The white digimon raised his head and his eyes open wide. He slowly raised his head as the digimons came closer. "Guilmon," Calumon yelled. Calumon jumped onto the red digimon head.  
  
Green arms raised Gabumon. "Ogremon," Gabumon said when he identifying the arms owner. Gabumon's voice was weak from a mixture of pain and tiredness.  
  
"Save your thanks. Once we get to this Takatomon, I getting the peanut butter bread and leaving," Ogremon said. Having the guarding knowing that the partner are it is too dangerous to travel in a large group so each digimon had to travel own way.  
  
In a rebuilt castle, an activityless group watches the day slowly day. As the rainbow colored light reflected, they did not speak of the enlarging canyon of disappear in their heart. All day Patamon sat on TK laps and watch the others. Many wish for their worries to drain with their energy. Within some eyes are an unfamiliar intermixture of caring and jealously.  
  
In a place where evil slither over that is hidden in the darkness, a skull mask with a patter like cobweb in bedded into the black marble. The rest remains as a black void. The blood red eyes glaze fix to a bright hole in the darkness. "How could he," the phantom yelled as it crushed a white pawn his it grasps. Cracking stones respond to his yells. "Who could that worth less creature pass the test alone. Could it hold the power that I lost to?" The void change to show the one resting at the castle. "Yes, came home," a heartless smile form, under the mask, at the thoughts of the pain they will feel, "come see that which I change. Tremble at my might and lose your way in the ruins soon to be born by me."  
  
Note Time  
  
Every suggestion I got I used. I do not feel like I am required to them instead I wanted to and they are good Ideals. I have Calumon evolved form Icarusmon. And Riderfan I would like Calumon's image song.  
  
I still need to think of a digimons When:  
  
Tai and Agumon Bio-merge Kari and Gatomon Bio-merge Amy and Black Gatomon Bio-merge  
  
All Ideals are welcome and ASK for.  
  
I'll take other story ideals as well. 


	16. the Return of friends and enemy

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 16  
  
Amy and Black Gatomon sat under a tree. The day was still fresh but few was able feel the beauty of the day. Most of the digimons have not returned to the castle. "Do you think that Gabumon is okay?" Black Gatomon asked.  
  
"I hope," Amy said, "You know you're lucky to have some one that cares about you in that way."  
  
"What about Davis?" Black Gatomon asked, as Amy's face becomes a deep red. "I knew it you like Davis. Let's go see him," Black Gatomon said as she pulled on the partner's arm. Davis walks under the shadow of the castle. "Hey, Davis," Black Gatomon yelled getting Davis to look at them. Davis gave a small smile at this site of Amy.  
  
"Can't stop thinking about Veemon," Amy said. Davis nodded with out saying a word. "Maybe taking a walk will help you," Amy said with a sweet voice. The three walked down a path with no place to go.  
  
Henry sat at a computer. A conflict filled his mind. Should he tell the others that both worlds time is at the same rate or not to tell them. He looked out the window at Terriermon and Gomamon. Gomamon was chasing the dog/rabbit. \He realized that it was not his time to shine but the digimon times so he turned off the computer and left the room to wait for the good news.  
  
When the Sun reach its highest point in the sky, a child like cry woke the hearts in the castle. Like the wind, every one in the castle came running out to welcome back the digimons. Takato ran to his partners. As he came closer to the dinosaur, he found an in-training digimon he had not seen for years. Calumon gave his normal overly energetic greeting.  
  
Gabumon slowly walk over the Matt. Gabumon had a few bruises and had pulled some of his muscles but that did not top him from smiling as she fell into his partner's hug. While in Matt embrace, Gabumon eye closed. Many partners had a merry reunion but Veemon was not. "Where Davis?" He asked.  
  
Davis walked with Amy for hours not knowing what happen at the castle. In a forest, Davis talked about Amy about all his problems. "I don't know," Davis said to Amy and Black Gatomon, "No matter what I do. Kari always like TK more."  
  
"Maybe they share a link that beyond words or actions," Amy said. "Lucky me," she muttered.  
  
"What?" Davis asked.  
  
"Nothing," Amy said. From the shadow of the forest came two silk webs. Davis was stuck to a tree while Amy and Black Gatomon was pinned to the ground. A metal version of Arukenimon walks out of the shadow do the woods.  
  
"Look who fell into my trap," She said with her voice twisted by revenge and anger.  
  
"Arukenimon what do you want?" Davis asked as his eyes shows he is not ready to give up.  
  
"It's Metal Arukenimon now," the spider lady said as she bowed, "and I am a mega. Prepare for the worst."  
  
"Just wait until I get a metal flyswatter," Davis yelled.  
  
"Too bad you won't live long enough to find one," Metal Arukenimon said with a smile, "I always wonder what will happen to the digimon if their partner was killed. I'm about to find out."  
  
"You need to get rid of me first!" Amy yelled.  
  
"If you incise," the evil creature coated by metal said.  
  
"Wait!" Davis yelled, "Leave her alone and I'll do anything you want." Davis lowed his head as a tear fell. "Please," Davis said showing he cares for Amy more just friends.  
  
"If she means that much to you then.she'll be the first to go," the spider lady said.  
  
As she came closer to Amy, Black Gatomon yelled, "I'm not going let you hurt my sister!"  
  
"If my sister going to fight then I'm going to fight to," Amy said.  
  
A glow engulfs Amy and Black Gatomon. "Black Gatomon Bio-merge to (I need a name Ideals wanted)," Could heard. When then glow died down, standing before the metal spider was a full-grown woman. A woman wore black pants and a leather jacket with scarlet ribbons spiraling up her arms and legs. Her face would make super models' face look like everyday things. Her long black hair reaches down to the back of her knees. About every foot and haft was another ribbon to hold the hair in a ponytail. She smile showing a perfect set of teeth before she yelled, "Dance of the Scarlet Ribbons!" The red ribbons unwrapped are round her limbs and speeded towards the spider lady.  
  
Metal Arukenimon easily jumped out of the way laughing the entire time. "You need a better aim," She joked but then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Davis free and running. The four ribbons rushed at her. As the ribbons slash through Metal Arukenimon eight legs, only her screeches of pain could be heard. "How could you beat me. I've been training for months and became mega two days ago. Here you just came and cut through my metal armor."  
  
"I'm a merged mega," Amy and Black Gatomon said in unison. "My Dance of the Scarlet Ribbons is not the strongest attack but it can cut through almost anything." Her four ribbons came together in the form of a cross. "It's time for this to end," she said as her ribbons spin their way through the body of Metal Arukenimon. With little remorse the victorious mega used her ribbon to form a ball shape. Slowly the ribbons pulled in selected data from the cloud of glowing dust. Davis watches slowly as the ribbons unwrapped like a blooming flower. Davis could not believe it but before him was a digimon eggs.  
  
In the Digi-World where the sun is unseen, Piedmon flew on his daily data hunting. There he saw an immense two headed turtle. With the moon to his back, the evil clown dived at the slow moving digimon. With little chance the digimon exploded into data. The clown prince of darkness chuckles as he absorbs all of data. "So my time will come," he laughed in the light of the full moon.  
  
  
  
Note: I'm sorry that I took some time to update the story I had writing block I would welcome any ideals you may have for this story or a new story.  
  
Thank you all the great Ideals. At this rate I'm going I'll need to write credits. 


	17. No rest

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 17  
  
(Amy and Black Gatomon Bio-merge to Lady Beezelemon)  
  
Davis watch as Lady Beezelemon separated into Amy and Black Gatomon. Black Gatomon stood at the feet of Amy. Amy held a large egg as well as a smile. Davis gave a small smile maybe he had some that care for him. The more he acts like himself around Kari the less time acts like they could be more than friends but the more he acts like himself around Amy the more she come back to him. "Guess who," Amy said holding the egg close to Davis face.  
  
"Arukenimon," Davis said.  
  
"Right," Black Gatomon said with a giggle, "We didn't want her to be reform at Primary Village and get away so we made her into an egg."  
  
"Davis," Veemon yelled as he came down the path to his partner. Ken and Wormmon came running behind the blue digimon. Ken digivice change to Manacle Mode and a beam hit the egg. "Where did that digimon egg came from?" Veemon asked.  
  
"She Arukenimon and it looks like she is now Ken's partner," Amy said handing the egg to Ken. "I'll tell the whole story when we get to the others. How did you find us?"  
  
Ken lifted his Digivice that is not in Manacle Mode and said, "Joe's father calls this mode Tracker Mode. Its name says it all. Lets get back to the others." Davis nodded. He grab Amy now freed hand and ran the way ken came from. Their digimons ran after them. Ken shook his head before he ran after them. Of course, he held his new partner's egg with a grab that a strongman can not brake. Arukenimon may have been mean to him he plans to be nice to her. It is the worst form of revenge he could think of. He got a little rusty so he got very rusty since he been the digimon emperor. It was fine by him. She may even become his friend but he is not planning any reformed party soon.  
  
When they got back to the other Amy told about how she and Black Gatomon saved Davis. She did blush when Davis gave her a pick on her check and then proclaim her his girlfriend. Amy is a very shy girl that always hides her crushes and who she feels but Davis is the opposite letting everyone know who he likes and what he is thinking. A bigger shock came when she returned the pick to Davis. Every one gave a small clap at the sight.  
  
Calumon skip to Davis and gave him the Calumon greeting. Davis eyes lock onto the symbol in it fore head. "I've seen this before," Davis said lifting the small digimon into the air, "I think this was on something gold."  
  
Calumon started to giggle before saying, "I can help digimon digivolve."  
  
"Digivolve," Davis said is deep thought. "That's it!" Davis yelled, "This mark was on the digi-egg of miracles. This is the crest of miracles." Davis digivice went into Manacle Mode as Calumon forehead started to glow.  
  
"Calumon digivolve to Icarusmaon." Slowly the glow dies down until a new digimon could be seen. It looks just like a child version of Sylphimon but with white boots that reach his knees, a belt with the crest of miracles, white wings tipped with a blue feather, and a crossbow with vines carved into it was strapped onto his back. Before the two could talk, Henry yelled for everyone to come out side.  
  
Everyone came to Henry quickly as fast as they could. "What is it?" Takato yelled as he ran as he ran to the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm hearing some explosions," Henry said, "Their coming from the north."  
  
"What are we waiting for," Davis yelled as he pointed to the north.  
  
"Yea," Icarusmaon money yelled as he stood next to Davis mining Davis.  
  
"I'm ready," Veemon said as he stood next to Icarusmaon and pointing just like him and Davis.  
  
"Let go," Davis said as the three ran north. Everyone looked at Takato. He raised his shoulder and ran after the red head. As everyone ran after Takato, slowly the sounds of explosions raised in noises. What they found was the Dark master and the Sovereign trading blasts. The storm of energy slowly grows more violent. The blast slowly ripped the forest apart leaving a barren wasteland.  
  
"What happen?" Rika asked, "There is only three Sovereign."  
  
"He could have already got deleted," Henry said.  
  
They watch as the all Sovereigns came together. They combine their attack. The blasted ripped apart Puppetmon and Metalseadramon but the data it not scatter to the wind. All of it raised up into the dark clown, Piedmon. Piedmon made a demon laugh as she body slowly drags each data into his body. He reaches behind him and in a flash he threw three swords at the Sovereigns. Each sword went to each ruling digimon. They exploded at the contact of the Sovereigns skin. Creator formed was each digimon slammed into the ground. "I see you digi-heroes," The dark clown said just before throwing a sword at the last hope of the Digi-World.  
  
The sword split on the ground. Everyone was able to jump away but for Tai, Sora and their digimon. They only thing that the other could do is watch as they fell helplessly into the abyss. Gatomon started to growl. In one hit she lost her two brothers. They cared about her even before they knew they were family and now they are gone. She will not lose Kari or her parents. Gatomon and Kari started to glow and came together. "Gatomon Bio-merge to Metal Angewomon" There Stood an Angewomon but with metal skin and a staff just like Sakuyamon. "You may have take my brothers," The silver digimon said with a voice that was a fusion of Kari and Gatomon, "but I will not let you take any one else."  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry it took too long to post this chapter. I other stories I'm writing and I getting to many Ideals for a new stories. 


	18. Bye Dark Masters

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 18  
  
Piedmon and Metal Angewomon just stair at each other as the tension pooled around them. Rage burned in Metal Angewomon's eyes. The evil clown could no longer stand the calmness so he rushed forward to hit the metal angle but Metal Angewomon move to the side. This let Metal Angewomon to knee Piedmon's head. He was forced up wards until Metal Angewomon slammed her joined fist into his back. The dark joker fell like a shooting star forming a crater. Piedmon smiled behind his cracked mask. He watches as Metal Angewomon came closer to him. When Metal Angewomon was close enough that Piedmon could not miss his target, He thrust one of his blade into the angle upper right wing.  
  
Metal Angewomon screech as the sword pierces her wings. She fell to her knee. The only thing her body was able to do was to form tears. "Surprised? I'm not this is what I want to happen," Piedmon said, "When I was not getting stronger, I study your weak points. You my not be Angewomon but you are close enough to have the same weak points." Piedmon laugh as he kick the helpless digimon in the chest. All the partners digimons fully digivolved and rust towards the corrupted jester. Piedmon smiled and rust at the digimon attacking him. With a blink of an eye, there was a pile of rookies. The merge was able to remain merge but they were beat up. "Now here was I?" Piedmon asked himself, "That's right torturing the tin angle. Back to the fun." He walks over to Metal Angewomon with one hand he lift her up. "Since you hate how your brother died. You can join him." Piedmon drag Metal Angewomon to the creator where she lost her brothers. When Piedmon was over the creator, two fireballs flew toward him. He did not even notice the burning orbs until they hit him. Piedmon was blast a mile or two away.  
  
Metal Angewomon watch as Wargreymon flew up from the creator. Gold and red Flames surrounded his body. "Are you alright?" the inflamed digimon with a mixture of Tai and Agumon. The new digimon pulled the  
  
"Tai, Agumon you're alive," Metal Angewomon said with a voice joy that word would fail to truly describe it.  
  
"It's Burning Wargreymon now," Thew merge digimon said.  
  
"What about Sora and Biyomon?" Kari came out of the metal angle.  
  
"We're here but it is Phoenixwomon, now," a mix of Biyomon and Sora came from the creator. She wore red version of Angewomon's clothes. She had ruby wings and a face that look just like Sora's. Small flames cover her body making it seam she is glowing. "Kari, you and Gatomon merge." The bird woman said.  
  
"It's now Metal Angewomon," Metal Angewomon said with a blend of Kari's and Gatomon's voices.  
  
"You think that it would be that easy to get rid of me!" Piedmon yelled as he rushed at the three merge digimons. Burning Wargreymon grabbed his sister and jump out of the way. Phoenixwomon jump into the air. Piedmon growled at his miss. He looked up to see his three targets. Before he attack again, he felt something poke his back. He turned to look at Icarusmon. Icarusmon started to shot as many bolts he could into the evil clown as he could. Piedmon smile as he said, "You know that does not hurt me at all."  
  
"How about this then," Icarusmon said. "Miracle Shot" the rookie yelled as he shot a bolt into the air. The bolt became a white rod just before it spilt into many beams of light. The beam fell to the ground close to them,  
  
"That was a useless attack all it did was make a light show," Piedmon said. He heard the digimons he beat before get up and ready for another round. "It can't be," Piedmon said was he turned to see all the digimons ready to fight again. Sakuyamon watch the face of the angry clown as a crack formed on his cheek. Sakuyamon seen this happen once before so now she knew just how to defect Piedmon.  
  
After all the digimon digivolve fully, Sakuyamon yelled, "Send all your data you can safely towards Piedmon." A few digimons knew way she wanted them to do it but they did what she told them to do. Piedmon absorbed all the data he could.  
  
"Don't think giving me your data will stop me from distorting you. Now, I'm going to use your own data you gave me to delete you," the dark jester said. He throws one of his sword. To his shock the blade shatter into data when it left his hand. "What!" Piedmon yelled as crack form all over his body.  
  
Sakuyamon walk away as she said, "You absorb to much data and now you're going to blow apart. It an ironic end. This is why digimons stopped absorbing data."  
  
Piedmon continue to crack until he exploded. A wave of data flow toward Matt and Mimi. Ogremon jumped between Mimi and the wave of data. A beam shot from Mimi's digivice to Ogremon. Matt not a lucky. He looks around him but the world around him was a blur. Snow Agumon look at her partner and she became worried. "Matt, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I can't see," Matt said, "Every thing is a blur."  
  
"Stay here and I'll find the others," Snow Agumon said. Matt sat as the white blur ran away from him.  
  
"Matt, is every thing okay?" Mimi voice came behind him.  
  
With out turn to look at Mimi, he said, "All I can see are blurs. Snow Agumon is going to get some help."  
  
"Mind if I wait here with you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I would like to that," Matt said. Mimi and Matt sat there without making a sound until Matt saw two green blobs next to Mimi. "Mimi, who are the two next to you?"  
  
"One Palmon and the other is Ogremon my new partner," Mimi said. Mimi and Matt sat on the ground. Both of them did not know what to say. "Matt," Mimi said, "no matter what I'll be here." Mimi smiled when she saw Snow Agumon leading henry coming to them.  
  
"Snow Agumon told me what is wrong," Henry said. He started to examine Matt eyes. "I can't see anything wrong but I want Gennai to look at you. We're taking the sovereigns to the castle. Gennai going to meet us there." Henry started to lead Matt to the castle.  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
Matt will get better in the next chapter Gennai origins will be told  
  
The Digi-Heroes will return to the real world. If you want to help, E-mail me how people will react to their return. The Digi-Heroes been gone for at least three months. 


	19. Getting ready to go home

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 19  
  
Gabumon led Snow Agumon and Matt back to the castle. Snow Agumon help Matt from falling onto the ground. Matt hated to have help just to get to walk to the castle. He could see but he could not focus on anything. Mimi and her digimon walk by Matt the whole time. "Matt," Henry summoned the blond teen. Snow Agumon help Matt to walk over to Henry. "I want you to follow me," Henry said, "I have a room already for a problem like this."  
  
Matt grabs Henry's shoulder. "I ready," Matt said. Henry walks into a small room with a white bed at the center a wall. If Matt could see it clearly he would say it was just like a hospital room. Matt lay down on the bed. His eyes rested until he heard the door open.  
  
"I heard you lost your sight," Gennai said. "Henry said he could not find anything wrong. He hopes I could find something. Let me look your eyes." Matt wait as a bright light moved over his eyes.  
  
"What happen?" TK asked, "Can you fix it?" TK has been the room since Gennai came into the room. He did make a sound.  
  
"Matt eyes absorb Data and his eyes not being able digital it dose not know what to do with it," Gennai said was leaned back.  
  
"Can you fix them?" Gabumon asked. He been resting with Matt.  
  
"I can and you're the key," Gennai said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I'm going to send a small amount of your copied data. If perform it correctly Matt could see again."  
  
"What would happen if you don't do it right?" Snow Agumon asked. She was huddle in a chair. She still blame herself for what happen to Matt.  
  
"I can't tell you," Gennai said, "He could get worst or have no change. Don't worry Izzy is going to help me to get everything right but I should warn you that even if this was going to work, there would be a side effect."  
  
"What is the side effect?" Matt asked.  
  
"Gabumon become his champion level or higher your eyes are going to have the same color eyes," Gennai said.  
  
"What are we waiting for let go it." Matt yelled. Gennai expecting this answer so he guides the group into a ready room. Izzy sat at a computer. Matt sat on the table. Soon, the process started. Matt thought that he would feel pain but insisted it felt more like a massage. The blur lines slowly die down like flames losing their fuel. When the treatment was done, Matt raised his head to see all his friends as clean as he ever did. Matt smiled. "It works," trumpeted with his joyous voice.  
  
Henry walks over to Gennai and said, "Your father would be prod of you." Henry knows more about Gennai than any one.  
  
"You have a father," Tentomon said looking at Gennai.  
  
Henry look at the group before saying, "Let get every one together." In a matter of minutes the digi-heroes came together for another meeting. Gennai and Henry stood in front, "Gennai is difference than the others digi- guardians. The sovereign created the digi-guardians but a man created Gennai. He used the DNA of his son to make Gennai. The man's name was Yamaki."  
  
"But that's the name of my father," Izzy said.  
  
"That true," Henry said, "Gennai show them your true form." Gennai rollup his right sleeves and pulls a band off. At the moment the image of the young man fade in the blank of an eye to a teen. Gennai now look just like Izzy if Izzy had brown hair. "In a way Izzy, Gennai is you twin. The two of you almost shear the same blood. It just that Gennai's blood is digital. And I also want to tell you that the portal home is ready so get ready to go back to the real world." Everyone in the room cheer as they ran off to get ready.  
  
Izzy and Gennai walk over to the cliff that the castle sat near. They both sat looking at the calm ocean. "Gennai where are you going?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Gennai said. "You know I never known my father mother and being raised by the digi-guardians is not the best child hood."  
  
"You can come home with me," Izzy said, "I can see it now, 'Mom Dad I know I've been gone a long time but I have a surprise. I have a twin and where he is'." Both started to laugh. "Maybe now you can have a family."  
  
Gennai smile and said, "I hope you're right. Lets get ready to go.Home." Luckily Tentomon was willing to give them a ride to Gennai's home.  
  
Takato and Guilmon carry a bag with clothes into the living room. Rika and Renamon came in She saw the look on Takato's face. "What the matter?" Rika asked.  
  
"I've been gone from the world for more than ten years," Takato said, "and I'm too young to get a job so I take care of myself and Guilmon."  
  
"I'm sure that Mark will let you to stay in our apartment," Rika said, "If he knows what's good for him."  
  
"Look like you regain your charisma," Takato said making Rika chase him again. "I didn't mean it calm down Rika."  
  
Sora and Tai was in Tai's room. Sora pulled a photo from Tai bag. "What this?" Sora asked showing Tai the photo.  
  
Mom gave Kari and me that a while ago," Tai said with a litter red in his face, "Can I have it back."  
  
"Can I look at it?" Sora asked.  
  
"I guess," Tai said. Sora moves the photo closer to her eyes so she could see it better. She found a five-year-old Tai hugging two stuff animals. Sora could easily tears falling from Tai's face. He was looking at his stuff animals. Sora could make out one was a red dinosaur and the other was a yellow fox. Next to Tai was Kari crying like Tai and hugging the same stuff animals. "You look so sad," Sora said.  
  
"I was just told that I wont see Renamon and Guilmon for a long time," Tai said, "They were all way there. It's hard to be told they are gone. Kari and me still have the stuff animals. When ever I feel sad I pull them out and hug them until I feel better but know I have a yellow dinosaur and a white cat. I'm ready how about you?"  
  
"I'm ready. Lets meet the others," Sora opening the door.  
  
"You won't tell anyone about the stuff animals," Tai said.  
  
"I have a pink bird for the same reason," Sora said.  
  
The group enters the main room again. "Ready?" Henry asked. He was respond by nods of agreements. "Alright. We're go to enter in Rika's house. Digi- port Open!" He a bright light filled the room and pull all digi-heroes into the real world.  
  
  
  
Note  
  
NEXT STOP.THE REAL WORLD and to see you family and friends you did not seen for three months. If you have ideals for events in the next chapter please send them to me. 


	20. Back

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 20  
  
Mark sat reading the newspaper. His home was lifeless without Rika or the children. An orange kitten was curl on his lap. He got the kitten so there would be some other life in the apartment. He was like all the relatives of the digi-destined. He was worried for them and wanted to help but there is nothing he can do. He wondered what it was like to have a digimon partner. It was one of the few breaks from his worrying for his family. The room had an irregular calmness that grew common over the last few months until a bright light came from Tai and Kari's room.  
  
Mark stood up from his armchair. The orange kitten climbed up Mark's arm until it got to his shoulder. He rushes over to Tai and Kari's door. He had to replace the entire door to fix the damage. He opens the door to see a pile of humans and digimons that reach the roof of the room. Many were complained about the exit of the portal. Mark heard his name so he look down at the bottom of the pile to see a teen with red hair pulled bad in to as ponytail like thing. "Rika," Mark said.  
  
"Hi Mark I got younger," Rika said, "I'll tell you all about it where I stop getting crush."  
  
"I'll help," Mark said as he walked over to help untangle the pile. "You can use the phone to call you family."  
  
After a few minutes, the whole group sat around waiting for the phone or their family. "Mark, I like you to meet Takato," Rika said pointing at a brown hair teen, "And his partner," Rika pointed at a large red dinosaur.  
  
Mark smile and stretch out his arm. "It's good to meet you," Mark said, "I've heard a lot about you." Mark turns to Rika and said, "While you were gone your work called saying that you're fire."  
  
"That may be for the better," Rika said, "They won't believe that I'm the one who they hired."  
  
"Well if you could make others younger like you then we would be rich," Mark said as a knock came from the door. "I'll get it." Mark stood up and walks to the door. He opened the door to see TK and Matt's mother.  
  
"Are they here?" She asked.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?" Mark asked.  
  
"When my husband get here," She whispers. "TK, Matt!" She yelled with joy when see saw her children. She got both his a strong hug. "I so happy to see you two." A tear fell from her eyes as she continues to hug her children. "I miss you two so much. How are you Amy?"  
  
"I've been better than fine. I got a boyfriend," Amy said wrapping her arm around Davis arm.  
  
Mark came in and whispers into TK's mother ear. She looks at her two children and said, "There is something I need to tell you.I'm married."  
  
"Who?" Rika asked as TK and Matt froze. They could not recover. Their mother had not dated since their parents separated. Then Matt and TK's father came, wrapped his arm around their mother and gave her a peck on the lips. "How?" Rika ask.  
  
"We got lonely with out Matt or TK so we started to spend time together. We found the love we once had for each other and I got back the only woman I ever wanted. Matt, TK, Amy, are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Mom Dad how did you get here so soon?" TK asked, "We only called a few minutes ago."  
  
"Now that we got remarried," His mother explains, "We needed a bigger apartment for you three and your digimons so we moved into an apartment on floor above this."  
  
"Mom, Dad, I got a new partner," Matt said pointing at Snow Agumon. She just waved her claw too shy to speak.  
  
"We have plenty on room," Matt's mother said, "Now it's time to go home." After the digimon put found a way to hide, Matt, TK, Amy and their digimon left the room.  
  
Sora sat down next to couch. "Phone free," She said, "My mother is at a flower convention and you know my father always gone so can I stay here?"  
  
"You'll always welcome here," Mark said. One by one all the digi-destined's parents took their child back home.  
  
While the other digi-destined are going home, Matt, TK, Amy, and their digimons enter their new apartment. The living room easily fit the furniture from both of their parents. On the right side of the living area were a kitchen and a dining area. The dining Area had huge window give a great view of the city. On the left side were five doors. TK's mother pointed at each door said what the room was beyond the door. Matt and TK found their room a carefully set up like they were in their old apartment.  
  
Amy walked over to the door to HER ROOM. Not a hotel room, not a guestroom, and not a rented room but HER ROOM. The first time she ever had a room she can clam as her own. She opens the door and look around HER ROOM. On the right side were her bed and a computer desk with a laptop on top of it. Next to the head of the bed was a nightstand with cat bed on top of it. Black Gatomon was already in it. On the left side were a bookcase and a dresser with a TV on it. The wall across from the door was a sliding glass door.  
  
Amy moved her suitcase from the bed to the dresser. She lay on the bed and looks around her room. "What should we do about this room?" Amy asked.  
  
"What wrong with it?" Black Gatomon asked, "It looks fine to me."  
  
"I mean I can put pictures of cute gays on the walls," Amy said.  
  
"Like Gabumon," Black Gatomon said as she jumped onto her partner.  
  
"I was thinking of Davis," Amy said, "but we can put up some pictures of him on the walls." The two giggle as they got ready to sleep.  
  
Miles from the city of the resting heroes, a black hand reach from a hole in the air. The hole grew until a shadow came from it. 'Freed,' it thought, 'Now I must destroy those foretold that will destroy me.' It flew up into the sky. It found a small yellow car. 'I can sense on in that thing is a kin of the angel that will destroy me. They will lead me to them.'  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
The digi-destined come terms to the changes in their home.  
  
The start of the last battle will begin soon. 


	21. The last light before the nightmare

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 21  
  
The shadow fallow the small yellow car until it came to an apartment. It flew up to building. 'The four that was foretold to destroy me are all in this tower.' It flew to scan the two females and two males that foreseen as the ones that will nullify him. 'The next time the sun set your last moments shall come, Angles of Sun and Stars. Tonight I need nightmares to make my army.'  
  
The man walk out of thew yellow car and walked to an apartment door. He knocks on the door and waited it to be answered. "Good day Mark," He said, "Sorry it's late but I came as soon as I heard that Sora is back."  
  
"They're asleep," Mark said. The two walk into the apartment. Tai and Sora abandon their sleeping bag to use Renamon as a pillow and her tail as a blanket. Renamon hugged both Sora and Tai. When the man next to Mark tough Sora, Renamon's eye open and gave the man a death glare. "It's alright. He's Sora father," Mark said. Renamon's eyes slowly closed.  
  
"I guest this is the closest I'm going get to Sora at the moment," Dr. Takenouchi said, "When she wakes tell her I'm home."  
  
"Will do," Mark said, "and remember our bet I won."  
  
"I'll give you the money later," Dr. Takenouchi said as he left the apartment. It was late but he still had a lot of research to do. You work hard to be the best and because he is the best he gets the hardest work.  
  
Davis lay in bed looking around. Jun change his room into the center of pink for the entire world. He did not know what he could do. Demiveemon chose to stay in his backpack and the blue ball hated it be in it. Davis knows this would be a long night.  
  
Joe and Gomamon stared into the night city. They watch the glowing city from their balcony. Since they their sensitive hearing they sleep in quite places but now they are in a city that never sleep. "Can't sleep," Joe's older brother said as he walks onto the balcony.  
  
"It's a little bit noisy," Joe said, "and I miss just watching the city. I guest I like to know there is something called normal life."  
  
"I have a normal life," Joe's old brother said, "A more of a normal life than you but I would give it up to have what you have. A truly normal life is a life that is never lived. Just remember when you wish for a normal life, more wish for your life."  
  
Joe smiled. "Did dad tell you about me a Gomamon?" Joe asked.  
  
"You mean that you are also Terriermon's son," Joe's older brother said, "He told the whole family. It'll take some time getting use to having a seal as a brother.  
  
"What's wrong with it," Gomamon asked.  
  
"Nothing wrong with it. I just saying it not normal to have a seal as a brother," Joe and Gomamon's older brother said.  
  
Yoli sat on her bed. She was grounded the moment see got home. "Some homing Hawkmon," Yoli said.  
  
"It could me worst," Hawkmon said.  
  
The door open up and Yoli's parents walk in. 'It's worst,' Yoli told herself. "Yoli, we want you to not go to this Digi-World," Yoli said with her voice ending in disgust.  
  
Yoli leapt to her feet. "Why?" she yelled. "I not going to stop," She said with stubbornness rolling from her lips.  
  
"If you want attentions you could do something else like joining a team at school," Yoli mother said.  
  
Yoli grew enraged. She yelled, "I don't want attentions. Why did you think I hid this from you. I was chosen to do this but I also choose to do it. For the first time I'm doing what I want to do."  
  
"Honey, can't your friends do it with out?" Yoli mother asked.  
  
Yoli father places his hand onto his wife shoulder and said, "I think that Yoli is right. No matter what we do, we can't stop her. It's apart her life. She cares for other and fight to protect them. Let her go." Yoli's mother nodded. Yoli smiled and hug them both.  
  
Gennai lay in Izzy's bed. Tomorrow they are going to get Gennai his own bed. Gennai could have one of Izzy old Pineapple Computer. Their father helps to start Pineapple Computer. Joe's grandfather has been managing Izzy's inheritance until Izzy becomes eighteen. Izzy can live with enough money he could live how he wants to. Gennai wants to stay in the real world until he was ready to return to the Digi-World but at the moment he wants to enjoy having a family. The other digi-destined were had a better time but for Mimi. She had to explain why she was on the other side of the world.  
  
"Davis wake up or you'll be late for school," Jun yelled. Davis open his eyes and ran to get ready. He did not see Jun smiling.  
  
He rushed into the living room. "Hi honey," Davis' mother said, "What the rush the last day of school was yesterday." Davis smiled at the thought of a summer free from school.  
  
"Of course you're going to make the three months you miss at summer school," His father said. Davis face went white.  
  
"Let's talk to the other parents to come up with the best ideal we can," his mother said, "Let not mess up Davis' summer." Davis smiled and ran to get hid backpack and left to meet his friends. "First day off from school what should I do? Maybe Amy would like to go to the park."  
  
The day was perfect. It was the first time that the digi-heroes could completely rest with no fear of having to fight in days. Tai and Sora went on their first date. Matt and Mimi spent the entire day together. Kari and TK were walking in the park as the sunset. Their partners were near by.  
  
"I think we should go home," Kari said. If she had more of Guilmon in her she would be growling.  
  
"I'll walk you home," TK said.  
  
Kari smiled and said, "We live in the same apartment building." Their lips slowly closer together.  
  
Before their lips could meet, the shadow walks to the two, "How cute. Too bad one must die." It a black balls at the two. TK pushed Kari away. Patamon moved as fast as he could to get to his partner.  
Cliffhanger 


	22. The nightmare is born

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress  
  
Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 22  
  
Patamon flew as fast as he body could to save it friend. The world around him was in slow motion he could not move. He wished he could get between TK and the blast and give up his life instead of TK. Tears fell from his eyes. The tears glowed and glide next to the noble digimon. Patamon was able to get to his partner but the blast made of evil hit them both dead on.  
  
Kari and Gatomon could just watch as the smoke clear to show that TK and Patamon were gone. The shadow chuckle. "All that one of the star angle is gone I'm unstoppable. I'll kill you and then the last two." It raised his arm ready to send another blast. Its hand started to glow. Kari and Gatomon could just watch as the energy gather. Panic controls their legs.  
  
Before the energy could be hurled at the sisters, A golden beam strikes the silhouette. Soulless eyes look up. There an angle flew. Golden wings reflected the city's light. He look just like Magnangemon but he held a golden sword and a golden hope sign flew behind him. "No! No! No!" The shadow yells, "I plan to kill you and left this city so I can conquer the world. Now this entire city must die!"  
  
"Now?" Gatomon asked as she looks at Kari. Kari nodded. "Gatomon bio-merge to Metal Angewomon," Kari's partner yelled as the two merge.  
  
The form void of light flew into the sky. "It time," darken form said. Its voice echo in its own throat. "Come Nightmares of now and then. Come serve terror. Come serve despair. Come serve hatred. Come serve darkness. Come serve me." A black mist grew over the city.  
  
"Strange night," Gomamon said. He looks at Joe's younger brother and his haft brother. The young human fell asleep with his head resting on the window. Gomamon enter the kitchen. Their Henry tried to wake his wife. Joe and his older brother ran into the room.  
  
"We were watching some live TV when every of on the TV fell asleep," Joe said.  
  
"This isn't normal. Call every one," Henry said. Joe nodded and ran to the phone. Henry look at his other son (If you know his name can you tell me I'll add the name to the list I use to help me write) "I need you to get all the portable computer gear." After a nod, Henry was the only one in the room but for Terriermon and Gomamon.  
  
"If you are TK then can you tell me what's going on?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's Honormon," the angle digimon said. "And I don't know what's going on," The digimon said with TK voice, "One moment I was going to die the next I'm a digimon. The only thing I know is that I don't like that guy."  
  
"We'll fight again," the evil figure said, "when my nightmare army is formed. Angle of the Sun and Stars, you may have been foretold to destroy me but no one truly know the future." The shadow flew into the darken sky.  
  
"What do we do now?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Find the others. Our home the best place to start," TK said. Both angle digimons started to fly. They came to there apartment building to see the digi-heroes leaving the building. The two angle digimons land near their friends and separated. "Hi," TK said to the group that stair at him and Patamon, "so what's the plan?"  
  
"Everyone is meeting at the park," Takato said. The group walk by hundreds of humans many seam to have been awake minutes ago. Sphere of black mist started to dot the sky. They did not find a person awake until they came into the park and then it was only digi-heroes and Joe's older brother.  
  
Sora ran up and hugs Tai. "Mom, Dad, and me were eating dinner when they just fell asleep," Sora said as she was about to cry on Tai shoulder. Tai try to calm her down.  
  
"Look like we're the only one still awake," Rika said, "Does any one else know anything?"  
  
"Henry wife is asleep," Terriermon said.  
  
"Does anyone have anything useful to say," Rika said.  
  
"We were attack by a shadow," TK said. "He keep saying Angle of the Sun and Stars."  
  
"I did a report on something about Angle of the Sun and Stars," Joe's older brother said, "It's been a year but I still remember most of it. It basically tells about the bringer of nightmares, the boogie man, entering our world to bring the world to a living horror. It also tells that the only ones that are able to stop him are the Angles of the Sun and Stars."  
  
"So this nightmare man is back and he think that me and Kari are the Angles of the Sun and Stars," TK said.  
  
"TK," Kari interjected, "after he attack you, he said he was going to kill me and then the other two."  
  
"So there two more," Takato said, "That means that there four and."  
  
Rika interrupted, ".and they could be one of us."  
  
"Lets see," Gennai said, "Gallantmon's crimson mode is an angle. He could be one." Izzy show picture on his laptop.  
  
"A red angle," Joe's brother said.  
  
"What," Henry said looking at his oldest son. He seams to be the only one that knew something that could help.  
  
"The descendants of the red angle and the golden mage," Joe's older brother said, "In another tale made about a hundred after. It tells that the descendants of the red angle and the golden mage are two of the Angles of the Sun and Stars and those that their souls are bound to."  
  
"So the red angle is Gallantmon and the golden mage must be Sakuyamon," Henry said, "Kari is an Angles of the Sun and Stars but what do you mean souls bound to?"  
  
"I don't know," Henry's son said.  
  
"We'll have time to think about that later," Davis said, "Look up there." In the sky black balls that filled sky slowly morphed into monsters. Some evil clowns, dragons and countless other monsters. It was like an ocean of the evilest monsters.  
  
"I have my army," A heartless voice came from each monster. "It's time for the last battle."  
  
The next chapter is going to be the last but for a wrap up chapter and credits. 


	23. Nightmare Waltz End

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: I got this ideal form Crystal Moon's The Digimon Empress  
  
Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Family Responsibilities part 23  
  
The countless creatures swarmed around the digi-heroes. There were so many that they almost block out the black fog that domes around the city. The digimons fully digivolve. Countless blasts came from the small cluster of digimons. Each slain monster brakes up into black smoke and roused into the sky to reform into a new monster. The evil voice once again return as spoke to the group with the air, "I hope you like the worst nightmares from those around you, those you know, your friends, and of course your family and other love ones. How does it feel fight that which brings terror to their soul? Come fight the one that can bring your true nightmares to life."  
  
Hordes of the beast that once dwell in the darkest part of our dreams was so close to Sakuyamon that she must use her staff to fend them off. She was only a few feet from the others but with the immeasurable amount of monster between the she felt like she was miles from any one friendly. She flew back and hit MegaGargomon. "Is there anything you can think of Henry?" Rika asked as the mega place their backs to each other.  
  
"No," Henry said. Both mega digimons had could only continue to hit the monsters with their fist. They could not use their technique without leaving themselves open. "I wish I knew a way to get far enough away to use some missiles."  
  
Gallantmon was not doing better. He used his shield to protect the humans. He dare not use his shield attack from fear of hitting another digimon. He fell to his knees as he grunted from pain. Icarusmaon and Snow Agumon attack any creatures that got by Gallantmon's shield. Soon digimons started to slam into the cement around them.  
  
Sakuyamon scan the group of fallen heroes. She found her two off spring were missing. "Where my children?!!" Sakuyamon yelled with Rika's and Renamon's voice. Then she flew at the wall of monsters. A frantic fight brought out between Sakuyamon and the sea of evil creatures.  
  
Burning Wargreymon hoped his eyes and scan around him. Her found only Metal Angewomon, Phoenixwomon and TK bio-merge form, Honormon. Burning Wargreymon look around to find that they were in the park. "Where are we?" Metal Angewomon asked as Burning Wargreymon.  
  
"It looks like the park," Phoenixwomon said as she got her bearing. Green plants enclosed them with only the stars as light. "But how are the stars shinning?"  
  
"Where's all the monsters?" Honormon asked. The park around them was abandon but for a peaceful wind. The shadow landed in front of the group. Each digimon got ready for another battle.  
  
"NO, you're not going to fight me," The shadow said. The black mist surrounds the digimons. Slowly the mist seeps into their bodies by every opening. The shadow smiled as the digimon fell to the ground each mind in their own nightmare. "Have fun living your worst nightmare."  
  
Agumon look around and only found a white mist around him. He did not have an echo to keep him company. He fell to the ground and curl up too afraid to cry.  
  
Gatomon stood in Myotismon's castle. Each brick add to the gloominess that swamped the room. Myotismon stood ready to strike Wizardmon. His scarlet lighting faded into nothing. Gatomon see a Digi-gnome flying between Wizardmon and Myotismon. Soon Wizardmon faded. "If I can't hurt him then I'll hurt you, my little pet," Myotismon said with his curl smile. Gatomon step back thinking all the torment that Myotismon put her through.  
  
Joe's old brother just watches as the digimons continue to fight. He wished he could help but he did not have a partner digimon. A humanoid shape glowed in front of him. Slowly it forms a short human with a cape and large hat. In his hand was a staff with a sun ornament. A brown D3 landed his Joe's older brother's hand. The new digimon yelled, "Thunder Ball." The digimon sent an energy blast at a beast. He charged into battle.  
  
Patamon watches as Devimon continue to beat TK. Patamon's ears were nailed to a board. He can close his eyes but he will still hear each one of TK's scream. Devimon told TK what good deed did he to deserve the hit.  
  
TK's nightmare was Patamon being reformatted only to be destroyed again. Endless cycles of his best friend dying. What worst was his eye felt pain but his body had a smile that grew every time Patamon dies.  
  
Biyomon was in a white mist just like Agumon. She walks curl into a ball and crying about being abandoned. She just listens to a voice tell her that they left her so they could laugh at her.  
  
Sora sat in her home's living room. Her father just yelled at her about he spends so much time away because he hates Sora. Sora cried as her father took pride in the whining.  
  
Kari was ghost as she watch her body sink and not getting worst or better. Her family and her friends just cry and try to wake her. She was between life and death and every one was worried about her.  
  
Tai watch as Skullgraymon kill and destroy everything he loves. He sibling lay in eternal rest around him. What left of his love rested in Tai palm. It was because of him that Skullgraymon was born. As Tai weep a voice told him, "You must face this nightmare. A worst one is in the awake world."  
  
"What if I lose control and this happen?" Tai asked, "I can't stand it's my fault."  
  
"You have the ability to help," the voice once again told him, "and if you don't help it'll be you fault." The area around Tai froze. Tai watch as Renamon appear.  
  
Tai ran to her. He clapped his arms around the fox. Renamon never dealt with Tai like this but she let her heart lead her. Rika told Renamon about the times that Tai hurt someone by accident and how every time it happens he question himself. "Let it all out," Renamon said, "No one blames you. If they blamed you then why do you have some many friends?" Tai stop crying but he still held Renamon. "I my not have acted as your mom for long but I proud of you. You make up all the time you hurt someone many folds over. Prove that you deserve the crest of courage and not let fear stop you." Tai let his digital mother go and smiled as the world around him faded.  
  
Tai look around to see a white mist around him. There he saw Agumon crying. "Come on Agumon," Tai said. Agumon look at Tai. "Our family need us," Agumon jump at Tai's phrase.  
  
Biyomon stoop crying to learn that someone was hugging her. She look up to see Sora's mother hugging her. "Greeting Takenouchis," a voice came around them.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you mean Takenouchis?' Biyomon asked.  
  
"I'm the bringer of loving dreams," the voice said, "And I do mean Takenouchis, little one. The blood of the woman next to you flow in you as well as her mate.  
  
With tears in her eyes Sora's mother look at Biyomon. "Sorry Biyomon," She said. She grabs the digimon in a hug. "I'm just so happy I have another great daughter. Now go help your sister save the world." Sora's mother watch a Biyomon faded away and she sat waiting to wake up.  
  
Sora sat listening why her father hates her. He was stop by a fist to his face. Sora looks up to see her real father not a dream. He broke free from his nightmare to save him. Sora smiled and faded away.  
  
Myotismon took off Gatomon's glove. Gatomon glance at her paw where a scare was once. Thank to Kari's love and care the scare was gone. Myotismon started to hit the paw to 'remark his slave' but no matter how many time he strike the paw it would not make a mark. All the time Gatomon thought of all the care that Kari did to heal the scare and her heart. Myotismon fell to the ground unable to brake the armor of love around Gatomon. Gatomon faded away.  
  
Gatomon enter a hospital room. There she saw Kari cry as her friends and family morning Kari's sick form. "Why?" Kari asked Gatomon, "Why is it always I'm sick and the other suffer?"  
  
"Kari," Gatomon walk slowly to her sister, "I need you so Metal Angewomon can fight. With out you Metal Angewomon would be living but dead at the same time, just like this nightmare. You can help it when you're sick but now you can." Kari smiled at Gatomon and both faded away.  
  
Patamon had his eyes closed but still listen to TK's scream. He felt helpless. When TK's screams stop, Patamon open his eyes to see TK's mother there. "What are you doing here?" Patamon asked as TK's mothers freed him.  
  
"I'm here to save my son," She said.  
  
"But that TK over there is not real just a part of my nightmare," Patamon said. All of his pain vanished as his nightmare died down.  
  
TK's mother looked at Patamon and sweetly said, "Who said TK was the son I was after." Patamon pointed at himself. "Family is more than blood and you and Gabumon are as much my sons as Matt or TK. Something tells me you're my son in a more importance way. More importance TK need you now." Patamon waved as he faded away.  
  
Patamon found himself on File Island with a dream version of him dying and TK smiling about it. He flew over to TK. "I can't help it," TK said with his face still in a grin, "I'm smile at your pain."  
  
Patamon landed on TK's shoulder. "TK, this is not your real body and that not me. You're nightmare is not just me getting hurt. You hate it when someone enjoys and your worst nightmare is that you love to see others getting hurt. But it one of your greatest gift; a willingness to protect all from those who enjoy the pain of others. Come on there is one we must fight." TK smiled as they faded.  
  
The shadow laugh in victory. A fist slamming into it made it stops. It true to sees four digimons standing before him. "How it you get out? You should be in your nightmares until you die."  
  
"Family," Honormon said. Behind him Burning Wargreymon and Metal Angewomon started to glow.  
  
"Metal Angewomon mod change to Celestial Angewomon." All the metal on the angel lady broke into millions of pieces. She now look just like Angewomon but her helmet was gone showing a face that was a perfect double of Kari's and her wing were now a window to night sky full of stars.  
  
"Burning Wargreymon mod change to Solar Wargreymon." The flames around him were pulled toward him. The flames formed an armor around him. The armor look as if lava it was flowing in it. Hawk like wings came from his back with the texture of this armor.  
  
"You may be freed from your nightmares but not a single one of you can stop me," The shadow said.  
  
"Single one no," Solar Wargreymon said, "But together Yes." All four flew into the sky. They each seam to thought a star. A beam shot out of the star to another star. Each digimon grab a bow made os night stars.  
  
"Stars' Dreams," Eight voiced yells as four arrows flew to the shadow. When they hit black form, a wave of light rush from him. The wave spread of the city destroying all the monsters and black mist. Every frown turned into a smile on people faces. The bringer of nightmares is gone.  
  
~~~ A few days later ~~~  
  
Kari sat reading all the reply she got from the reason why she did not e- mail them for months. All did not believe her. Gennai and Izzy just told the group that Patamon and Biyomon has a .1% of NOT being sibling of their partner. Everyone was at a summerhouse own by Joe's grandfather.  
  
Kari looked out the window to see Rika chasing Takato. Guilmon was running after Renamon. Biyomon pursuing Agumon. Sora ran hold red hair die as Tai, with red hair, ran after her. Gatomon was running after Patamon to get her tail ring back. TK enter the room. "Look for your hat?" Kari asked. Quickly she jumped out the window and look two story up at TK. "Come and get it," She said show TK his hat.  
  
"It must be genetic," TK said under his breath as he ran to get his hat from Kari.  
  
---The End (maybe for now) ---  
  
~~~ Thanks To ~~~  
  
To ALL the reviewed If you would be so kind to tell my what you think of this story. I can not get better if you do tell me what to truly think. If you want to use this Ideals e-mail me so I can read it.  
  
crystal collared toL-CH ofLOTL - The Story Ideal  
  
Jimbo Jones - Having Takato and Guilmon return from the dead  
  
Adam - tracker mode of the new digivice  
  
Demon Fox - manacle mode of the new digivice  
  
riderfan - Icarusmon  
  
the dragon master - Burning Wargreymon & Lady Beezelemon 


End file.
